Total Drama Crisis
by FrostPrince
Summary: Twenty-four new teenage competitors, all greatly varying in personalities and motives for competing, participate in the latest season of the infamous, life-endangering competition we all know and love. The McLean Valley holds many terrors and secrets, and in the end there will be one contestant standing. Mystery, humor and drama are all rolled into one unforgettable experience!
1. Commencing The Crisis P1

The late morning sky was sporadically painted a shaded bluish-grey. Wind-shredded, ashen-colored clouds sobered the area, fighting against the darkly calm blue for dominance over the entirety of that insignificant portion of the western hemisphere. In that particular area, a valley lay on the soil, stretching in all directions as far as a nearby observer could visibly deduce. Looming, emerald-and-brown trees concealed the ground below their haunting canopies, which all melded together into a seamless leaf pattern when eyed from above.

To add to the trees were rough, random patches of thick, tall grass in between the forest sections. Towards the east was an elevated surface, starting with a rocky wall face that allowed a single, decently-large waterfall to tumble down its side, heading into a river that coursed through the valley until finding its way at a massive lake that led into the giant beginnings of the ocean. The forest-and-grass-patch blend, along with the river, continued from the raised ground into the distance, where mountains of varying heights towered over everything else.

"What's up, Total Drama uberfans from across the globe?!"

Christopher McLean, or for simplification, just Chris, stood in the middle of one of the grassy fields. He posed with his arms bent into triangles, his hands curled into triumphant fists directly at his hip bones and his elbows jutting out. Chris' back was completely straight, indicating pride and anticipation. His maniacal broad smile and gleaming eyes allowed a few hints at his thoughts through them, mostly of a surprising event waiting to happen.

"We're here live from some valley the producers and I happened upon by chance!" Chris exclaimed gleefully. It could automatically be assumed what Chris was cheerful and excited for. It was only a matter of time before he...

"This is where we're filming the brand new season of...!" Chris proclaimed, pausing to build up suspense despite the fact that it was nonexistant. "...Total. DRAMA!"

Behind the camera that recorded the popular reality television host, the cameraman sighed. "So overdramatic," he grumbled in exasperation. The cameraman appeared to be a young adult. He had a lanky figure and long, messy black hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, and he wore a simple tan-colored t-shirt with pale blue jeans. The cameraman pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. As a result, the camera wobbled slightly.

"Shut up!" Chris snapped at him. "And for frick's sake, keep the camera steady. What am I paying you for?"

"You DON'T pay me," the cameraman raised an eyebrow. "In fact, I'm not sure you've even paid Vanessa or Stephan yet. Interns work hard for you, and you have no appreciation for it. If you had one measurable ounce of decency..."

"All I'm hearing right now is 'blah blah blah I'm whiny, blah blah blah I'm arrogant'," Chris mocked, sticking his tongue out childishly. "And what the heck is your name again? It's hard keeping track of all of you."

"Henry?" the cameraman pointed out, a little skeptical that Chris would forget his name. Then again, it's not like the narcissistic TV star cared. "The only tech guy of yours for the past two seasons? I'm the one who has the you-obsessed sister who BEGGED for me to sign up for the job? Speaking of which..."

Henry turned the camera around and pointed it at his face. "Sis', this is for you. You better be grateful I put up with him!"

"Oh, yeah, you," Chris nodded in sudden realization... and dissatisfaction. "So what's a shrimp like you doing as my cameraman, or telling me what to do...?"

"For your information, I'm twenty," Henry muttered in a low growl, his irritation level rising by the minute. "To answer the first question, I was only accepted because every other contender upon meeting you quit. The second question's answer is that I happen to be saner and wiser than you'll ever be, you stuck-up, condescending, narrow-minded idiot!"

For emphasis, Henry jabbed a finger in Chris' direction and narrowed his eyes into menacing slits.

"Hey, hey!" Chris barked in annoyance. "Do not get all big-wordy on me..."

"That's not a proper term," Henry deadpanned.

"And don't you DARE get all Grammar Nazi on my butt!" Chris yelled furiously. He held a hand to his forehead. "Oh, for Pete's sake, you've made me lose my train of thought."

"You actually think?" Henry taunted. "Wow! News headline: Chris McLean actually has thoughts. He's not a complete apathetic, reckless, mindless animal."

"Thank you," Chris grinned smugly, the dryness and sardonic tone of Henry's statement completely missing him by a long-shot.

Henry rolled his eyes and continued filming. "By the way, that was all caught on film," he murmured to himself in satisfaction.

"As I was saying," Chris digressed, "The latest season of the hit show Total Drama is taking place in this unnamed valley. In which case, I hereby name it the McLean Valley."

"Unoriginal and underscoring of your arrogance," Henry hissed through angrily clenched teeth.

"This season will be called Total Drama Crisis! And boy, will it be a whammy!" Chris declared with valiant enthusiasm. Henry cringed at the overused, old word. "Suspend your doubts, though. I guarantee that it'll all work out. In any case, this season will have twenty-four teenage competitors participating in heated, possibly deadly challenges for the grand prize of FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Henry began to open his mouth, but figured it was no use speaking about anything for the moment. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"During their stay, the twenty-four contestants will be divided into two teams of 12. They will each stay at one of the two bases located in the valley. For approximately two months, they will have to handle the outdoor environment, the revolting, unhealthy and probably carelessly-constructed food..."

"How have you not lost a lawsuit yet?" Henry smacked his forehead.

"...And of course, they'll have to deal with each other!" Chris concluded, his already wide smirk somehow getting wider. "Every day will be an elimination, so be prepared to witness THE MOST DRAMATIC Total Drama season in history!"

"That's what you always say," Henry chuckled. "It's always predictable..."

"Do you WANT to lose your job?" Chris demanded harshly.

Henry shook his head fervently. He bit his lip to prevent himself from lashing out in verbally-aggressive retaliation.

"I'm glad that's settled," Chris said brightly with a grin full of disgusted acid and loathing. Returning to looking at the camera, he permitted his former joyful smile to return. "Oh, look!" he shouted cheerfully, glancing past the camera into the sky and pointing. "It looks like our first victim is arriving in their plane."

Henry turned around, bringing the camera facing upwards. "Victim?" he blinked worriedly.

"You heard me," Chris shrugged nonchalantly.

A tiny, no doubt crammed, plane came in with a swift dive, somehow managing to land safely on the small field of grass. Henry went to stand next to a large boulder as the first contestant exited the aircraft. It was a girl, with platinum blonde hair done up in a ponytail that reached the bottom of her neck. She had cerulean blue eyes and pale skin. The girl wore green camouflage cargo shorts and a pale orange sleeveless shirt. Her backpack held a multitude of seemingly highly-advanced gadgetry, which all jutted out. There was an odd, small, square device with a thin antenna in her pocket.

"Welcome!" Chris greeted the girl with false happiness.

The girl paid no attention to him, instead focusing on something on the ground. She bent over and then knelt, plucking a blade of grass from the ground. "A paranormal anomaly must have been present in this area quite recently," she deduced as she held the grass delicately between her thumb and pointer finger. "There's the metaphysical remnant 'Plasma' located in this specific section of the field."

"Hello?!" Chris exclaimed. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself? I don't have all day."

"Impatient," Henry fake-coughed.

"But I simply MUST take a sample first," the girl protested. She reached into her backpack's side pocket, removing the flap and rummaging through it blindly until she found and extracted a plastic bag. The girl placed the blade of grass into the bag and closed it tightly, putting it gently back into the bag. Standing up and dusting herself off, she approached Chris with a content, happy energy exuding from her.

"Greetings, Mr. McLean," the girl spoke to Chris. "I'm Alexandria, though most people call me Lex. I have an affinity and natural talent for studying and tracking various paranormal phenomenon and beings. Or, in other terms, I'm a professional paranormal investigator."

"Uh-huh, that's great," Chris waved her off. "It would've been nice to know a few seconds ago."

Henry sighed. "It's nice to meet you, Lex," he said in proper greeting. Lex smiled and waved at him before going to stand next to a tree. Her eyes then widened as she stared past Chris. "OH MY!" she screamed.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Chris yelled in fright, whipping around to look behind him.

"Oh, my bad," Lex reassured the host, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "I could've sworn I witnessed a supernatural entity pass by that tree behind you."

"That is one freaky weirdo," Chris whispered to Henry as he shuffled over to him.

"Actually, she seems nice," Henry shrugged. "Better than you, at least..."

Chris pointed two fingers at Henry, and then at his eyes. "I'm watching you..."

Henry held the camera to Chris' face. "Nope. I'M watching YOU."

Chris realized that they were still recording live, so he cleared his throat and went back to stand at the spot where the planes would be coming in. As the first one flew away, the second came. This time a boy stepped out. He had grown-out, straight black hair and mischievous swamp green eyes. The boy sported black shorts with a blue stripe lining either side. He wore a grey t-shirt with a black, spiraling circle etched into it, and his mouth formed a sly grin.

"What's up, McLean?" the boy spoke with a devious snicker, stretching his arm out to shake his hand.

"Demetri..." Chris stammered nervously as he reluctantly shook Demetri's hand. "What are you planning gAAAAHHHH!"

Chris fell to the ground, his body shaking violently for around two seconds before it halted. Demetri fell to the ground and rolled into a ball, rocking back and forth while laughing hysterically. "THAT...WAS...HILARIOUS!"

"How strong was that hand buzzer?" Henry asked, noticing the gleaming black device attached to Demetri's right middle finger.

"Wanna find out?" Demetri asked in dark anticipation.

Henry stepped back. "No thanks."

"To be honest," Demetri professed, "It could probably make someone's heart stop." He clapped his hands together and cackled diabolically, and then fell to the ground, writhing and screaming for two seconds.

"Note to self," he moaned monotonously. "Don't do that."

Now Henry was the one laughing. Chris regained his footing and shot daggers at Demetri while he went to join Lex, who backed away from the boy. "Have you no conscience?" Lex questioned him.

"One hundred percent sadistic," Demetri beamed.

The third plane took its place on the ground. The door opened, and everyone waited...

Finally, a female voice called out hurriedly, "Coming! Coming!"

A refined-looking girl with short brown hair, light hazel eyes and wearing a murky brown business suit hauled a heavy suitcase out of the plane. Under her arms were unorganized stacks of paper, and between her shoulder and ear was a phone. "Yes, Horton, I vow to get the statistics of our financial state in by tomorrow... I doubt that, seeing as how we've been able to increase our production. Why would we LOSE money...?"

"Yo!" Chris shouted. "You're kind of on a reality show. This is no time for business!"

The girl closed her cellphone and tried to make it all the way to Chris, but she tripped. Her papers floated above her head for a few seconds before gently gliding to the ground. The girl's suitcase popped open, spewing out more papers and a laptop.

"AH! OH MY!" the girl panicked. "Uh, oh, sorry! There's just so much to be done and I have many due dates and therefore I had to bring all my work and it's quite a lot of pressure but I'm sure I can handle it even though..."

"Just," Chris interjected, raising a finger. "Introduce. Yourself."

"Uh, oh, yes!" the girl nodded. "I will, I will." Rushing up to Henry, she faced the camera. Her face held many stress lines, and the tiredness in her eyes were quite prominent. "Um, hello! I'm Katherine Dobson, though I'm sure many of you would know me. I've invested in quite a lot of..."

Katherine's cellphone began to ring. With lightning speed, Katherine had the phone to her ear. In almost as much speed, Chris slapped it out of her hands.

"What was that for?!" Katherine shrieked, dashing over to her cellphone and bending down to retrieve it. She caressed it in her hands. "I NEED this! I can't do business here without it!"

"Why did you sign up for a reality show if you weren't going to really participate?" Henry scolded her.

"What he said," Chris nodded.

Lex, who had been minding her business this entire time, spotted a mysterious figure exit the plane and venture with determination into the woods. "Could it be?" she asked herself in wonder, lifting her device. It had a screen on it that showed the area in front of her. Everything was colored purple. "No other-existential-plane yellow for now," Lex sighed.

"Day one as a toaster. Life sucks, but at least there's the toast," another girl rambled on absently as she paced herself out of the plane that brought her. She wore a tattered, maroon long sleeve shirt, and crimson red pants that were also majorly torn apart.

"Welcome!" Chris went over to shake the girl's hand, but she gripped his wrist in a powerful lock, swinging the poor host in the air and down to the ground, on his back. The air escaped his lungs in a sudden _whoosh! _"What the f...!"

"You were told about my, like, situation, right?" the girl asked in a fervent whisper.

"What?" Chris queried in puzzlement as he regained his breath.

"You know, how I'm, like, on the run," the girl pressed on. "The FBI hasn't contacted you yet, right?"

"I don't think so," Chris admitted, scrambling to his feet and taking extended backward strides to get away from the crazy girl.

"Good!" the girl exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Oh em gee, hi, everyone! It's so horrible to meet you all! I'm Jennifer and I wAAAHHH! GERALDINE, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

The other three contestants, host and cameraman blinked in utter bewilderment...well, Katherine was staring in shock at a paper in her hands, muttering, "I can't believe the debt is this high!" while the OTHERS blinked in utter bewilderment.

"Uh...what?" Demetri inquired

"Oh, right," Jennifer droned in disappointment. She sighed sadly. "Oh, of course, none of you know what it's like to, like, be soul-split."

"Uh...what?" Demetri repeated.

"Soul-split!" Jennifer cried out, enraged for no particular reason anyone could see. Lex took a footstep backwards in terror and tripped, so she resorted to cowering on the ground in a ball. Demetri winced and Katherine continued to stare at the papers. "...But the debt was never this high going back five years ago. When did this happen?!"

"It's when half of your soul, the sentient energy that lives within you, lives in, like, another object," Jennifer explained to the confused, the frightened and the out-of-it people around her. "The government was testing on me to study this energy, and while doing so they, like, made it so my soul goes into a different object every day. For instance, right now I'm a toaster in some house with some super-religious family."

"And what's the deal with Geraldine?" Henry asked with a curiosity he did not think could actually exist for Jennifer's insane story.

"She's this lazy cat that likes to claw at me," Jennifer shrugged. "Oh fuck, it's Geraldine again. GERALDINE, I SWEAR I WILL GET MR. OVEN TO FUCKING BURN EVERY INSIGNIFICANT HAIR OFF OF YOU! DON'T THINK I'M KIDDING!"

Lex stood up once again, but ensured that the distance between her and Jennifer was no less than a few meters. Demetri considered shocking her with his hand buzzer, but the random, vicious stare she was giving him made him think better of it.

In the meantime, the proceeding plane had landed. A black and white blur dashed out of the plane, but something held him back. "Ah! My cape! I can't believe zis iz chappening! Vhat ze chell!"

The latest arrival had an immensely pale complexion. He wore a white cotton shirt and slick black pants. The boy's raven-coloured hair was gelled backwards, cleared from his forehead and curling upwards at the back. He had bright red lips and gleaming red eyes (whether these were contacts or not, neither contestants, host or cameraman could be certain). The most noticeable aspects of the boy's appearance were the black cape tied around his neck, which was also stuck on something in the plane, and his glistening, razor-sharp fangs that made everyone jump in fear whenever the boy opened his mouth...

"Zis never chappened before so I don't see vhy it vould all of a sudden chappen now," the boy complained as he struggled to free his cape from whatever was inside. A snipping sound could be heard, and the vampire wannabe boy stumbled out of the plane, tripping and falling face first to the ground. "Ow," he moaned.

"Welcome, you giant ball of freakishness!" Chris greeted the boy with disapproval clearly evident in his voice. "Honestly, why did we accept you?"

"Because I am Novarlo, ze greatest vampire in ze vorld!" the boy stated firmly and proudly as he stood up, brushed the dirt off of him and smiled.

"Creepy fangs," Demetri noted.

"Zank you!" Novarlo cheered with glee. "I'll remember zat vhen I'm zinking about cho to suck ze blood of."

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be English?" Chris inquired.

Novarlo advanced towards the other contestants. "Chello," he waved casually.

"Get away, freak!" Demetri shouted, shoving Novarlo away forcefully.

"No vone likes me," Novarlo sighed miserably, going to stand by a tree alone.

"Remind me to swap teams if I get placed on one with him," Demetri snickered to Jennifer.

"GERALDINE, SO HELP ME FUCK I WILL GET THE KNIFE ARMY TO CUT YOU OPEN AND STEAL ALL OF YOUR VITAL ORGANS!" Jennifer screamed out.

"Okay, maybe not you," Demetri sulked, repulsed by the crazy girl. He gently shoved her out of his view.

The subsequent plane descended from the sky, which had apparently become more bleakly grey by the minute. A strong breeze began to invade the valley as two people departed from the next plane.

"I still don't see why you have a problem with manipulation," the girl whispered to the boy. She wore tight-fitting purple pants, a pink-and-purple striped sweater, and a poofy purple hat with purple flowers made of fabric etched into it. She had wide auburn hair that reached her shoulders, olive green eyes and dark, tanned skin.

"It is not right, Olivia," the boy insisted. Like the girl, he had dark, tanned skin, olive green eyes and auburn hair, though his was shorter and wavy. "To do such things to innocents is horrendous. Simply let the spirits guide you on the right path..."

"Enough of the stupid spirits!" Olivia exclaimed. Chris, Henry and the contestants could now hear them. "No one, not me or anyone in the world, is 'innocent', and we don't even have to be! Zaharos, you're pathetic and weak. So what if I do stuff like bribe the bus driver into letting me get on for free, or sweet-talking the lunch lady to give me an extra cookie?"

"It is wrong," Zaharos crossed his arms. "And here it is even more wrong..."

"Sh! Sh!" Olivia silenced Zaharos. "We don't want everyone to hear." Returning to the previous topic, Olivia said, "I don't care about what you believe about game strategy, and I certainly don't care about the spirits, which are SO fake, and I don't even see why Dad had to go and teach us about our stupid culture..."

"You will learn when you're older," Zaharos sighed.

"Why do I have you for a brother?" Olivia groaned tiredly.

"Eh-hem," Chris cleared his throat audibly to get the two new arrivals' attention. "Hello?! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves? You're on TV, you know?"

"Hi," Olivia waved halfheartedly to the camera. "I'm Olivia, and HE'S someone I'm not related to."

"I'm Zaharos," Zaharos waved with more enthusiasm, "And SHE'S someone who is a little crabby at the moment."

"I'm NOT CRABBY!" Olivia roared. "I'm just sick of your talk about the nature spirits and doing the 'right' thing. Honestly...!"

"Hey, kids!" Henry snapped at the two of them. "Enough of the sibling rivalry for one day. Right now, we've got a show to do."

"Your assertive side is quite nice," Chris complimented Henry. "I just might give you a raise."

"Yeah," Henry rolled his eyes. "Instead of giving me nothing, you'll give me a penny every week. What fun! ...Although, I guess that IS an improvement..."

Olivia and Zaharos stepped to the side, Zaharos trying to talk to her and Olivia giving him the 'talk-to-the-hand', and then finally the middle finger.

"Natives, huh?" Chris nudged Henry in the shoulder.

"You're racist," Henry spat. "Native American culture is a fascinating historical topic and is truly something to be appreciated. In fact, this entire valley has signs of ancient Amerindian existence, like old dwellings and drawings on the insides of caves and..."

"History is boring," Chris feigned a yawn. "You should try reading Canadian national history for six hours straight in front of people."

Henry didn't respond, signifying defeat in the comeback battle for now.

Zaharos found himself standing next to Lex. Lex examined him once before deciding to interact. "I find your belief in the nature spirits quite fascinating, if it's any consolation."

"Oh," Zaharos said. "Why, thank you. Do you have any beliefs?"

"Of sorts," Lex shrugged. "Belief in the paranormal. Though I'm close to proving there is another phase of existence after life. My research suggests that there are energies that reside within every sentient organism, and that they are linked to another existential plane, one where the energies retain the forms of their former physical life, but which are constructed of pure energy instead of matter. The energy is eternally etched into the fabric of space. Instant teleportation is possible in this phase, and I've found hints that information can be accessed within a split second, like high-speed internet browsing to get an answer to any question you have."

"That's...thought-provoking," Zaharos responded, mouth agape.

"Yes," Lex agreed, "And I have reason to believe that those of this next existential phase can interact with the physical universe at times, depending on the quantity of energy they singularly possess. Some of the members of this plane that have interacted with the material world could be these spirits that you happen to put your belief in, but more studying is required. It's why I'm here."

"Oh my god, I'm going to puke if you two don't shut up." Olivia held a hand to her forehead in agony.

"That is...my goodness," Zaharos chuckled softly. "I'd love to keep up with your findings, if that's okay?"

"Not a problem," Lex smiled. "I'll fill you in every day."

Henry positioned his camera properly to record the next plane touching the ground, letting a girl exist...

"Veeeellll," Novarlo chuckled, eyeing the girl with his jaw open. "Cho is sheeeee?"

While Novarlo was intrigued by the girl, everyone else felt the eery atmosphere that came along with her. She had wavy, dark chestnut brown hair that reached her mid-back, with the tips curving upwards. She wore thick-rimmed black sunglasses to cover her eyes. The girl sported a black t-shirt and storm blue jeans. Her waste curved inward slightly, outlining her hips.

"Bad-ass...in an intimidating way," Chris nodded in approval.

"I'm Scylia," the girl introduced herself casually, moving over to join the other contestants. She examined them, and her gaze fell upon the device in Lex's hand. "Is that a Paranormal Anomaly Remnant Indicator 712?"

Lex's head shot up, delighted that someone else knew what her machine was. "Why yes, of course! Why do you ask? You seem to be familiar with the P.A.R.I. Series."

"Oh, no reason," Scylia assured her with an indifferent shrug. However, when no one was looking, she grinned.

"Mysteriousness is so overrated and cliche," Henry rolled his eyes.

From the same plane came another female competitor. "Were there no other planes?" Chris asked.

"No."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to Novarlo, taken aback by his scream. Novarlo's face paled, drained of more colour than what was even possible since he was already stark white to begin with. His eyes widened in sheer terror as he witnessed the girl walk towards Chris.

"It's...it's...YOU!"

The girl was rather pretty, with fair, light skin and full red lips. Her eyes were amber-coloured, and her hair was long, curly and a mixture of dirty blonde and dark orange. She wore black jeans and a dark peach-coloured, short sleeved hoodie. The girl wore multiple feather bracelets on both wrists, and around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a pointed tooth charm dangling from it.

Novarlo pointed at her, and whispered, "Estelle."

"Hello, Novarlo," Estelle smiled sweetly. "Long time, no see, right?"

"You...YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Novarlo shrieked. "Don't deny it! Admit it and...vhat are you doing chere?! Are you stalking me?"

"Novarlo, this is just a coincidence," Estelle tried to calm Novarlo down, still wearing that sweet smile. "And vampire's don't exist, silly."

She took a single step towards him.

"STAY BACK!" Novarlo yelled at the top of his lungs, which made everyone resort to covering their ears with their hands. "YOU STAY BACK FROM ME! AFTER VHAT YOU TRIED TO DO...!"

"You know this lunatic?" Olivia questioned Estelle.

"We met at a vampire lovers club," she shrugged. "I don't see why Novarlo is afraid of me. I'm just an innocent girl..."

"Innocent, my butt, you are!" Novarlo hissed. He shrouded himself with his cape and sat on the ground indignantly. "Chris, make her leave!"

"She signed up for the show and got accepted," Chris told him. "I'm not going to do that." Eyeing her body, Chris added, "I think she'll be a wonderful addition to the cast."

"Thank you," Estelle continued to hold her smile, joining the cluster of contestants. Everyone noticed the vampire fangs like Novarlo's, albeit shinier.

Jennifer glanced at everyone suspiciously. "You better not be FBI," she said, "Or I'll have to, like, kill you all."

"That's what happens when you believe in something ludicrously far-fetched," Olivia noted to Zaharos. "Remember that."

"The spirits can guide you to wherever you need to go," Zaharos kindly asserted, "And all you have to do is notice them and embrace them. They keep the world in balance, and to be grateful is all they would ask."

"Both of you are really uneducated about all that," Henry told the two of them, staring at them disdainfully. "You also have major rivalry issues."

"Her color is wrong," Lex remarked as her device showed an odd brown color where Estelle was standing. "Brown isn't a coded color on this device." She tapped the screen with her fingers. "Oh, I hope it's not broken!"

"Can everyone please stop talking!" Katherine spoke up pleadingly. Suddenly, everyone remembered that she existed. "I'm trying to negotiate and seal a deal for the company I work for and I would appreciate less noise. Please and thank you." Going back to her cellphone conversation, she said, "...I'm sure that shipping all that would take only a few hours, tops, and just think about the income within a couple of months..."

Everyone ignored Katherine, but nonetheless stopped making a lot of noise.

"Hey, Novarlo," Estelle's whisper travelled through the air to her fellow castmate . "Why don't you come out? You're missing all the drama..."

"I'm not listening or seeing anyzing," Novarlo pointed out, still underneath his cape. "I'm too busy chiding from _jou_! Jou're not a voman. Jou're a monstrosity!"

"Now, now, Novarlo," Estelle tsked, appearing from behind a tree, seemingly out of nowhere. "That's rude. You didn't even get to truly know me."

"I know ENOUGH, zank you!" Novarlo screamed, leaping to his feet and brushing the cape out of his face. Then, realizing that Estelle was so close, curled back into a ball on the grass. "Leave me to vizer in peace."

"I'll still be on the lookout for you," Estelle winked before heading back behind the tree, appearing to have disappeared.

"Get me off!" a girl sobbed hysterically. "Get me off the plane! Please!"

The next plane came down rapidly, the girl inside escaping with relief. She knelt to the ground and stared blankly at the grass. She continued to cry.

"Miranda, it's okay!" Chris tried to make the girl cease her crying. "My gosh, this is just sad..."

"You knew!" Miranda said accusingly. "You knew what happened! You knew how I felt about planes!"

"Parents, crash, blah blah blah," Chris rolled his eyes. "God, your audition tape was infuriating."

"You're insensitive!" Henry barked acidly at Chris.

"You're overly-sensitive," Chris replied.

Henry shoved the camera into Chris' hands and went over to help Miranda to her feet. "I'm sorry for your loss, but perhaps it's time to move on? Hasn't it been almost two years?"

"You can't just forget this type of stuff," Miranda shook her head, wearing an expression of desolation. "You wouldn't know! None of you could possibly imagine...just..."

Miranda's tears magnified, and her face went blank as memories seemed to flash before her eyes. Henry helped her to the others. Some gave her sympathetic glances, some were too caught up in whatever else they were doing, like hiding from supposed vampires or making calls, and some smacked their foreheads at how sad the situation was.

"Wuss," Demetri breathed.

"Oh dear," Katherine remarked, looking up to see Miranda stand next to her. "It'll be alright," she assured the sobbing girl.

Miranda showed the faintest of smiles. "Thank y..."

"So THAT'S where the paper that documents the different companies we made transactions with went!" Katherine exclaimed with a flood of relief in her voice. Once again, she became distracted by her own things.

Henry grabbed back his camera from Chris as another girl came out of the plane that followed promptly after Miranda's. She had light brown hair worn in a ponytail that reached all the way down to her waste. She had bangs that covered her eyes when someone looked at her from the side. The girl had purple eyes (which were obviously contacts). She wore green and brown camouflage shorts and a t-shirt with the same color scheme. Black converse covered her feet, and the girl wore mud brown wristwarmers and light grey fingerless gloves.

The girl walked stiffly, with both arms outstretched to feel for anything in her way. "Is my path clear? Am I okay to walk forward?"

"Yes," Chris responded. "You can go."

She took tentative steps, so it took longer than most to reach Chris. "Are you in front of me, Chris?"

"Yes," Chris nodded, even though the girl couldn't see it.

"Alright," the girl exhaled. "Hello, everyone! I'm Bailey Collins, and I know what you're thinking..."

"I'm thinking how you're not going to last a single day in this competition," Demetri chortled.

Olivia, who was standing relatively close by, rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to bring the odds into your favor," she uttered to him.

Ignoring Demetri, Bailey continued, "You all are probably thinking that just because I'm blind, it means that I'm incapable of doing things that sighted people can. Well..."

Bailey lifted her hands, and then cartwheeled all the way over to Demetri, stopping just inches from hitting him. "...I'm here to prove you all, and the entire world, wrong," she concluded.

"Cool," Miranda spoke, showing a small smile.

Bailey returned the smile in her general direction.

"How did you...?" Henry began to ask.

"Super-sensitive ears," Bailey answered without missing a beat. "Being blind made my other senses compensate for it. Did you know I can smell an apple pie from a kilometer away? It's really cool!"

"Right, right," Chris chuckled. Bailey glared in his direction before moving over to join the others, standing by Miranda's side. "Hi, I'm Bailey," she greeted her.

"I'm Miranda," Miranda shyly replied. "Why are your eyes purple?"

"I like purple," Bailey shrugged. "Yeah, people say it's weird, but it's what I like and honestly, looks don't matter. People should enjoy life instead of caring about worthless stuff like that."

Novarlo finally decided to abandon his attempt at hiding from the world, removing the cape and looking up at Miranda and Bailey, who were standing next to him. "Chello," he greeted the two nearby girls.

"AH!" Miranda shrieked in surprise. "Don't do that! ...And why are you dressed as a vampire?!"

"Sheesh." Novarlo tsked as Miranda backed away. "No vone loves me for cho I am."

"That's because you're strange," Jennifer informed the phony vampire.

"And that's coming from a schizophrenic, potentially homocidal, supposed government-escapee girl?" Demetri raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me have to hurt you," Jennifer hissed. "...Oh, wait, that'll have to be put on hold. Geraldine's trying to knock me off the table. Excuse me for a moment... GERALDINE, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

"Do I want to know?" Bailey asked.

"It's like a stray animal," Olivia pointed out. "Leave it alone, and it should eventually go away."

"You certainly know about abandoning people," Zaharos grimaced.

"DON'T bring up personal issues!" Olivia warned her brother with a rage that immediately silenced him.

The proceeding yellow aircraft appeared from the clouds, descending and landing skillfully on the grass. A boy was allowed out of this one.

"Finally, a guy!" Chris exclaimed. "All these girls were starting to suck."

"I've seen you be sexist on TV before," Olivia suddenly decided to speak up, "but you're really insufferable, McLean. Shut it!"

Scylia was so far keeping herself out of all the drama, choosing to hide in the back of the cluster of whiny teens and TV hosts. "Damn," she exhaled, impressed by Olivia's snappy remark. She then noticed that every single person was looking the way opposite of the plane, for the new guy had already gone up to Chris. Taking wary steps, Scylia entered the plane. A few seconds later, she came out with a bundle that had the glow of electronics stored inside. She shoved it into her bag and nonchalantly returned to her spot to continue listening in on the drama.

"...You just lost any hopes of getting a penny a week, just to let you know," Chris told Henry.

"I'll be sueing you for all your worth at the end of the summer, anyways," Henry shrugged without a care. "I'd like to think common sense will prevail over stupidity in court."

"I'm glad to know you understand how slim your chances are of winning," Chris confessed to the cameraman. Henry breathed out a sigh of discontent.

Returning the focus to the recent male competitor to arrive, the boy had medium-length, flattened yet spiky black hair with a single streak of dark green running through the middle. He had solid brown eyes that showed hardly any emotion except for perhaps a hint of scorn. The boy had palish peach skin and sported a black t-shirt with a grey skull print on the front. He wore glistening grey pants. On the boy's wrists were two purple wristwarmers, a bracelet consisting of a chain of skulls, and his hands held fingerless black gloves.

Despite his slouched posture and overall spiteful -slash- solemn demeanor, the boy spoke evenly. "Hey," he greeted everyone. "I'm Spencer."

"Dude," Chris held a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "You didn't need to add to the freak-fest."

Spencer showed no sign of offense. He stared at Chris for a split second before turning to join the other contestants.

"What a freak," Demetri snickered. "What the hell are you, an emo?"

Spencer continued to remain silent. His gaze looked moreso bored than anything else as he looked at Demetri.

"Okay, that's enough awkwardness for now...," Henry mumbled.

Spencer went over to the other contestants, settling on Bailey and Miranda to plant himself next to. "Hello," Miranda waved shyly. "I'm Miranda."

"Hi," Bailey welcomed him, as well. "People, right?"

Spencer nodded, a half-smirk on his face. "I'm used to it," he decided to finally speak.

"I'm Bailey," she introduced herself to him.

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer said. He turned away, his smirk becoming eager before returning to a bored expression.

"We're just over half-way done with the introductions," Chris informed Henry, giddy relief flooding through his words.

"Which means we still get to endure more of all this WONDERFUL drama," Henry mumbled sardonically.

"Exactly!" Chris cried out. "Isn't it...what's a big word you'll appreciate...? ...Isn't it STUPENDOUS?!"

"Oh, lord," Henry sighed, face-palming instantly.

"Using big words is annoying and stupid to me," Chris huffed. "It might be why I almost failed English every year in high school."

"I think you nearly failed EVERY subject in high school, from what your records say," Henry chuckled.

"How do you know about that?!" Chris probed in shock.

"Well, seeing as how the producers don't trust you, they feel it's important for the Total Drama crew to know a bit about you. I bet it's to make us think that you have a reason for being so idiotic, and that we should pity you."

"Lol, that's hilarious," Jennifer scoffed.

Henry and Chris stared at her.

"...Well, bye!" Jennifer waved, leaving them.

Chris counted the teens already there, and then observed the next unknown participant's plane appear from the clouds. It was wobbling and looked on the verge of falling right out of the air. Green fumes were coming out of the windows...

Oh, and to make things worse, the plane exploded.

Two figures, presumably the competitor and the pilot, fell out of the wrecked aircraft. The taller of the two landed somewhere in the forest while the smaller one made it gently to the ground with a parachute. It was a boy and he took his time unstrapping the parachute pack from his back, a confident, professional sense coming from him...well, once you got past the smudges of pitch-black ash covering him and the slightly widened eyes, probably due to the unexpectedness of the explosion. He had long, spiky, dirty blonde hair, bluish-green eyes and skin coloured a darker shade of peach.

"Hello," the boy greeted simply. "I'm Randall. Sorry for that small accident. Key here was just throwing another one of his tantrums, and he kind of accidentally hit something and...yeah."

The contestants, Chris and Henry gazed down at the plant pot Randall was holding. In it was a green plant that resembled a Venus Flytrap, except it was a single, large, ovular head with jagged yellow teeth. It also had five black dots of eyes on its head, and it had two leaves on either side that curled and flexed every few seconds.

"What...is...that?" Olivia tilted her head in puzzlement, nearly speechless like the others.

"I discovered him myself," Randall spoke with a prideful grin. "And with a few genetic experiments, this particular one became an...INTERESTING specimen, to say the least. I've grown quite fond of Key, to be honest."

"It's weird and..." Jennifer commented blandly. "...Oh, hold on for, like, a sec. GERALDINE, YOU SON OF A...!"

"YOU'RE weird," Henry corrected monotonously.

Key seemed to hear Jennifer (and probably did), for he growled menacingly at her and released the green gas that had been seen coming from the plane.

"You better cover your mouths," Randall advised simply as he pulled out a gas mask from his pants. Everyone did as they were told, except for Jennifer.

"That feels so...great," Jennifer mumbled before falling unconscious.

"Is all this legal?" Henry inquired to Chris, his voice partially muffled by his arm, which he held to his mouth tightly.

"Probably not," Chris replied, his sleeve cloaking his mouth. "But we thought it would be cool to have on the show."

"Of course," Henry sighed.

While this happened, Randall inspected every individual competitor, his scanning eye moving swiftly from one person to another, deducing _something._

Throughout all of this drama, Spencer stared analytically at Randall while no one noticed.

"...O-kayyy, then," Chris let his words drag on as the gas cleared up and Randall merged with the gathered teens. "We'll try to get some people to clean up the wreckage from the forest."

"Is the pilot alright?" Randall questioned Chris.

Miranda stared in absolute shock at the part of the sky that once held the plane.

"He'll be...all...right," Chris trailed off uncertainly. Clearing his throat, he announced, "Um, before a short break..."

"Chris," Henry whispered. "There won't be a break here. It'll just be airing-wise. The viewers will see it as a break."

"Uh...I knew that," Chris snapped indignantly. "I did!" he emphasized.

"Of course you did," Henry nodded, patting Chris on the back.

Chris cleared his throat once again, which had become a habit, and resumed what he was trying to say. "The next competitor is..."

The oncoming plane swooped down from the sky unnecessarily fast, shaking around uncontrollably. A muffled 'holy fu...!' could be heard from inside. When the plane landed, a small girl hastily ran out and turned around. "Thanks for the sucky plane ride, you asshole!" she screamed into the vehicle. A terrified yelp could be heard from inside as the door closed shut and the plane took off, speeding away into the horizon.

The girl was indeed smaller than average, with chocolate brown hair that was done up in two ponytails hanging to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes that looked accusatory and intimidating, and she had yellowish tanned skin. Many freckles dotted her cheeks, and the girl's clothing constituted of a white blouse and light blue pants.

"This is Lucy," Chris introduced her. "The little brat that signed up for the show..."

Lucy took a few steps forward and lifted her right leg, kicking Chris in the private area. "OW!" he squealed.

"Don't call me a little brat, you bastard!" Lucy spat venomously. "I don't have the patience to handle anyone's bullshit!"

"Take a chill pill. It works wonders," Demetri snorted.

"I could present an alternative, if you'd like," Randall offered, holding Key up.

"What was that?!" Lucy demanded irritably, marching straight over to Demetri. Demetri wore a cocky grin as the puny girl stood on her toes to reach his height. "You say something, punk? Why don't I rearrange your face and the rest of your limbs while I have the time?"

"Arrogant and fierce. I like that," Demetri nodded in approval.

"You disgust me," Lucy stuck her tongue out. "I can see we're going to be great friends."

"You have anger issues and should probably seek classes to manage that," Randall informed Lucy.

"What are you, a freaking psychologist?" Lucy snapped in questioning.

"Part-psychologist, part-biologist," Randall nodded, unafraid of the girl.

"Nice," Spencer commented.

"Thank you," Randall replied.

"...Huh," Lucy replied, glancing at Key before stepping away.

Chris motioned for Lucy to end her introduction so he could take the spotlight. Though before that, Lucy went over to Olivia. "'Sup? You are...?"

"Olivia," Olivia introduced herself. "Isn't this show just wonderful?"

"I can't wait to wreak havoc in this place," Lucy chuckled. "This is going to be great."

"And that wraps up the first part of the introductions to the competitors of Total! Drama! CRISIS!" Chris proclaimed. "Finally. I need a break..."

"There won't be a break for us..." Henry pointed out.

"Whatever!" Chris whined in interjection. "Quit being so technical!"

Henry tsked at the host, and then realized something. "Why are we even having a break when we could just go through this without a pause? This makes no sense..."

Chris clamped a hand over Henry's mouth and shoved him back a few feet. Facing the camera while trying to block Henry out of his view, who was now shooting murderous daggers at the host, Chris stated, "How's the drama so far? Are you enjoying the cast? What other personalities will we be seeing with the next half of the cast-mates' arrivals? Find out after the break on Total! Drama! CRISIS!"

"You got that right," Henry muttered. "This is going to be a frickin' crisis, I tell you."

"SHUT UP!" Chris bellowed.

"Make me," Henry shrugged innocently.

"We'll be back," Chris told the camera, squinting venomously when he looked up at Henry. "So help me I will..."

* * *

"And we're once again recording live for the continuation of Total Drama Crisis' introductory episode!" Chris commentated from the center of the grass field. The sky had now become a dull and darkening grey. The trees were casting long, faint shadows, and gusts continuously bombarded the valley. Chris held onto his head in a futile effort to keep his hair in its default, perfected position. "Stupid mother nature," he complained as he gritted his teeth.

Henry bit his lip to stop himself from going into a full out hissy fit due to Chris' irritating capabilities. "Well, the weather certainly changed quickly," he remarked to distract himself.

"Mm-hm. I care so much," Chris murmured, rolling his eyes.

"What's with all the eye rolls on the show?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "And why are we the ones contributing the most to those?"

"Holy cow, _shut_ _up_!" Chris gave an animalistic snarl, which prompted Henry to back away slowly, not averting his locked glare..

"Down, Key, Down," Randall scolded his precious intelligent plant as she hissed at Chris and Henry in hunger. "We have a plan, remember?" he whispered in reminder.

The next plane mercifully evaporated the ensuing tension-filled stare-down between host and cameraman. A scrawny and mildly taller-than-average boy tumbled out, landing flat on his stomach. "Stupid stairs," he huffed, getting to his feet. "They always have a problem with me."

"Or you're just a major klutz, as your audition tape suggested," Chris suggested bluntly.

"I'll have you know," the boy began, taking exaggerated strides, his back strenuously straightened to make him seem prideful, "that I happen to be importanter than you, so I wouldn't be making fun of me, if I were you."

"I'm sorry. 'Important_er_'?" Lucy lowered his head to try and hide the growing smirk on his face...and so far failing. "Dude, just...wow."

"Why, excuse me, but who are you to be a judge on me?" Cobly inquired indignantly.

"Sad," Olivia and Demetri agreed, high-fiving.

Zaharos grimaced at this.

"And who might you be?" Chris questioned the arrival, tapping his foot and holding a scowl on his face.

"Colby O'Lirus," the boy stated with a raised fist. Colby had neatly-combed, flat red hair and dark almond-colored eyes. He sported pale peach, formal-looking pants and a white polo shirt free of wrinkles. On his wrist was an expensive-looking, shiny silver watch, the glass cracked and the arrows not moving. Clasping his hands together, Colby added, "I am son of Thomas O'Lirus, head of O'Lirus Industries..."

A gasp could be heard from behind the previously introduced teens.

"O'_Lirus_?" Katherine shrieked in astonishment, racing forward and taking Colby's hand in hers with a death grip. She shook it fiercely. "Hello, my name is Katherine Dobson, and I happen to work for Mr. O'Lirus, who just so happens to be your father, so I've heard just now, which is rather unexpected, to be honest. Oh, I, um, well, I..."

"It seems everyone's having problems with their English these days," Henry chortled, elbowing Chris playfully.

"Don't talk," Chris responded in a monotone.

"I'm trying to be nice and forgiving," Henry explained. "You know, I should really be bumped up to co-host."

"I don't need a darn co-host!" Chris exclaimed, his tolerance of Henry growing thinner by the second. "And it's not like you'd be accepted, in any case."

"I could give my request now," Henry chuckled, pulling out a cellphone, pressing a button and holding it to his ear.

"Go ahead," Chris shrugged. "Make my day when you're rejected."

"OR I'll prove you wrong and make you feel stupid when I get the job," Henry retorted.

"Hey! The camera should be on me and Ms. Dobby!" Colby snapped crossly. "We're talking of business."

"Ms. Dobson," Katherine corrected politely. "So what were you saying about your pursuit of a photography career...?"

"Excuse me?" Randall said. "How about we get on with the damn show instead of fighting like toddlers with anger issues?"

"Agreed," Bailey nodded. "Honestly, people." Bailey turned to her right and said to Spencer, "Seriously, what's their deal?"

"I know," Spencer nodded curtly, giving a small smile.

"Idiots," Lucy cursed under her breath.

"You're the one to talk," Demetri breathed to Lucy, who nudged him hard in the stomach. She flashed an innocent smile at Demetri, who grinned and eyed Lucy longingly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"They have many conflicting attributes within their personalities that forbid much interaction without quarrelling," Randall observed silently to himself. "Right, Key?"

Key was sniffing Jennifer right next to Randall, salivating.

"Aw, who's a vicious carnivorous plant?" Jennifer cooed. "You are. You are."

Key panted with happiness and released more green fumes that wafted towards her. Jennifer was forced once again to embrace unconsciousness for a little longer.

"Uh-huh," Henry spoke into his phone. "Thank you." Closing it, he turned to Chris. "They said that given the recent events they've witnessed on our LIVE broadcast, they'll consider it."

"Woohoo," Chris cheered mockingly with a certain lack of sarcastic enthusiasm.

As the hyperactivity that seemed to show from almost everyone settled down, the two succeeding planes speedily disappeared into the distance.

"Eh-hem?" a girl coughed to get everyone's attention. "Oblivious much?"

The TDCrisis participants witnessed the girl unstrap the parachute pack from her back, tossing it aside carelessly. She heaved her duffel bag over to a tree, and then shot a smirk at everyone. "Didn't any of you see that? I jumped from who knows how high up, and I started spinning around uncontrollably. Fuck, the rush you feel! It was so epic! And then I opened my parachute and I swear you'd think I was an expert with how well I landed. Oh, by the way, I _am_ an expert."

The girl towered over most of the competitors, and her slim yet noticeably powerful build intimidated many, as well. She had wide, green-brown eyes with flecks of yellow. Her hair was short-cropped, just reaching the beginning of her neck, and it was a type of golden blonde that seemed to shift between dull and blinding, though that was probably in part due to the girl's constant moving around.

"This place looks so boring," the girl fake-yawned. "I mean, sheesh, there has to be SOME cliff here that isn't tiny as hell, and I wanna go bungee-jumping and stuff! Oh, by the way, I'm Tarren."

"Not that we care," Demetri droned.

"You got something to say to my face, ya bully!" Tarren bellowed, staring Demetri down until his eyes showed defeat. "That's what I thought. God, your type of people...!"

As Tarren positioned herself beside the tree with her duffel bag, the unnoticed boy behind her finally gravitated all the attention towards him...well, unwillingly.

"Wow. We are oblivious," Scylia noted.

"Yep," Estelle nodded in agreement, looking down at a forgotten Novarlo, who was still cowering.

"Don't speak, she-demon!" Novarlo's muffled voice shouted from the fabric cocoon enveloping him. "I'm cowering in peace, if you haven't noticed."

Scylia snickered and poked Novarlo's back gently with her foot, making him yelp. Mortified, he whipped around...and rammed into a tree.

"Nice," Estelle complimented.

"Why thank you," Scylia replied. The two girls shared playful, mischievous smirks.

"I zink I broke a vertebrae," Novarlo groaned,

"Hey, dude!" Chris yelled at the boy, who had black ear buds in his ears, leading into his storm blue jeans' right pocket. To go with the jeans was a grey t-shirt with a red streak running diagonally on it. He had light olive skin, shoulder-length, shaggy, jet black hair, and his solid aquamarine eyes drilled holes into Chris.

"Don't mind me," the boy waved him off, grimacing. "I don't want the attention."

"Well, too bad, kid!" Chris exclaimed with an enhanced dose of enthusiasm prevalent in his tone again. "You're on reality TV, live broadcasting, all that jazz. Now introduce yourself, you forgettable nut!"

"Please, can't everyone stop yelling?" Miranda said. "I can't take it anymore."

"Goodness," Zaharos shook his head in disapproval at Chris. "This is what lack of faith leads to..."

"Shush!" Olivia silenced her brother. "Less cameras towards us equals better. I'm embarrassed enough by being next to you as it is without the whole world noticing."

"You should be more proud of those who are related to you," Zaharos frowned. "I'm not that bad."

"Why am I even putting up with this?" Olivia smacked her forehead.

"Because I'm your brother and deep down, you care about me." Zaharos laughed softly.

"Except she'd gladly abandon you for people she barely knows and who seem similar to her," Randall pointed out, sauntering over to them.

"What's your deal?" Olivia crossed her arms in offence.

Randall shot her a knowing smile. "Nothing."

Zaharos glared suspiciously at Randall, but retreated as Key snapped at him.

The not-introduced-yet boy pocketed his ear buds and took stalled steps towards Chris and the others. "Um, I'm Nick?" he greeted everyone, looking uncertain being the center of the other teens' focus.

"What, don't know your name?" Demetri taunted Nick.

"I'm Nick," Nick repeated expressionlessly.

"Hi," Spencer called to him, giving a light wave.

"Ah," Demetri commented. "Good. You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Tarren intervened. "Shut it!" she hissed. "No one wants to hear you talk non-stop. It only proves how stupid YOU are. And honestly..."

"You should probably lay back for now," Bailey advised Tarren. "It's not worth it, anyways."

"It's like you're psychic," Spencer whispered to Bailey with a smile. "You sure you don't have a sixth sense?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, making a joke about senses and all that," Bailey stuck her tongue out, facing Spencer's general direction but really facing a tree. "Good one."

Nick resorted to seating himself on a rock behind the other competitors. He narrowed his eyes at all of them. "Expected as much," he said spitefully.

The following individual to reach the field by plane was another boy...

"Chiseled," Lucy told Olivia giddily. "The best word to describe him. _Fucking_. _CHISELED_."

"They must've used only the finest pickaxe," Demetri cackled.

Lucy gave Demetri a look that had him zipping his lips with his pincer-like fingers and throwing away the nonexistent key.

The boy had mildly flattened, spiky, dirty blonde hair with long bangs. Dark brown eyes poked out from under them. He had light caramel skin, and his outer wear constituted of a pale yellow t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"He's ho-ot," Lucy mused.

Demetri frowned.

"Um, yeah," Olivia rolled her eyes. "He has a nice...chin?" she threw in.

The boy scoffed at hearing all of this.

"What's so funny?" Tarren probed, turning to look around from a boulder she had found and was busy pushing. "God, you're all just so frickin' giddy, it's sad."

"I'm apparently cursed with sex appeal," the boy answered, holding a hand to his forehead and shaking his head. "It's just...unfamiliar. And unexpected. And it's just all really weird and stupid."

"Well said," Spencer professed.

"Ah, reality show at its finest," Chris commentated wryly. "And because everyone seems to be forgetting to say their name, I'll just go ahead and..."

"I'm Ray," the boy introduced himself crisply.

"Thank you," Chris said.

Ray crossed the distance between him and the others, planting himself next to Spencer. "Did this happen to anyone else, too? You?"

Spencer titled his head in confusion. "The girls fawning over anyone's or my looks? Nope. You're one of a kind."

"Oh," Ray replied. "Well that makes me feel so...honoured?"

"My advice: bask in the glory of being the best-looking guy here, or get used to people stalking you," Spencer snickered as he observed some of the girls, mainly Lucy, sneaking glances at Ray.

"Oh, what little options I have," Ray sighed. "Can I quit the show?" he joked.

"Chris'll use your contract against you and possibly sue you for all your worth if you do," Spencer pointed out with a joking grin. "But on the bright side, this'll hopefully be a good experience...emphasis on _hopefully_."

Extending his arm, Spencer added, "Oh, I forgot. I'm Spencer."

"I'm 'chiseled'," Ray laughed, shaking Spencer's hand.

"Ah!" Katherine shrieked from the ground as Ray's foot positioned itself next to her papers accidentally. "Back away from the papers, if you don't mind," she requested. "Oh my, just think, it would be terrible, you know, if they were stepped on? All my work, oh dear..."

"Sorry," Ray apologized, stepping away.

"Emphasis on _hopefully_," Spencer reminded him.

Jennifer finally awoke from her unconscious state, not wholly aware, or at least not enough to do anything but lie there, or say, "Hey, cool plane. Will it, like, take me to Narnia or something? Or was it a wardrobe that did that? ...GERALDINE, THAT'S IT! THIS IS WAR, YOU WHISKERED BITCH!"

As the plane settled on the grass-laden soil, the sliding door opened, revealing a girl within its shadowy interior. It was tricky to determine the origin of the wide, frizzy form of her black hair: whether it was natural or from the plane ride or just the girl's panicking (suggested by the girl's terrified expression), no one knew. She wore a light grey blouse and tight-fitting, white leather pants. The girl's eyes were perfect disks of milky white and blue-green.

"Did anyone else realize how appallingly unsafe those planes are?!" the girl squeaked.

Miranda, who was in the back of the crowd, nodded grimly.

"The plane ride here was fun!" Tarren protested. "It was so fast, and everything whizzing by you, like you could fucking reach light speed in there! Know what I mean?"

"It was like a death sentence!" The girl continued. "Who is responsible for this?"

"Me?" Chris answered, scanning the girl with uncertainty concerning his decision to accept her for the show.

Taking tentative, forced steps towards Chris, the girl lifted a finger. "You should be ashamed for allowing us to ride in those safety hazards!" she accused.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris demanded in shock. "Do you know what a fortune I spent on those planes because they were _the safest _ones in stock? The producers wanted to make sure none of you died before the competition had even begun. What you rode was nothing but the best!" Rubbing his arm sheepishly, he added, "As for the experience level of the pilots, that's another story..."

The girl's eyebrows flew up in horror. "Safety is perhaps the most vital part of living! Any dangerous situation could result in injury, or death! I can't believe...I can't..."

The girl nearly collapsed, but held her footing.

"Oh, you'd, like, so totally enjoy unconsciousness!" Jennifer assured the comatose girl. "I had a dream that I shot toast at Geraldine, and all her fur came off 'cause the toast was radioactive...it was great."

"This is absurd. Why did I even sign up?" Xandra asked. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to ensure that my life DOESN'T end soon. I guess others need to be warned about the dangers of not staying safe. I hope that I can aid my teammates in the ways I can, perhaps by suggesting against dangerous ventures and even enforcing a few rules. Safety is happiness, everyone, and I'd suggest you heed these words of wisdom!"

"Shush!" Chris commanded. "This mess of a girl is Xandra, everyone!"

"Is she alright?" Miranda inquired. "I know how she'd feel. I fainted when I was rescued...the water...the wreckage..."

Miranda resorted to staring blankly ahead of her. Bailey felt for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Henry pulled Xandra to the side as she began mumbling to herself about seat belts or something of that sort. "This summer is going to be fantastic," he grumbled.

"Shu-sh," Chris decreed.

"Alright," Henry nodded grudgingly. "Only 'cause I'll soon become co-host."

Chris fumed as the following contestant made his way to the valley, their plane landing just next to Jennifer. "Hey! Watch it!" she snapped aggressively, leaping onto the plane and bombarding it furiously with punches.

"Oh, lord," Bailey sighed.

"Planning on doing something?" Spencer queried.

Bailey stiffly began to move forward, but bumped into Miranda, who shrieked in terror.

"Sorry," Bailey grinned apologetically. "Gotta remember to keep my arms out." Doing just that as Miranda held her arms to her chest in fright, Bailey advanced towards the plane, attentive for the sound of defenceless metal being pounced by a crazy girl with anger issues. She reached up with surprising speed and clasped her fingers around Jennifer's legs. "Time to get down,"

Not bothering to wait for Jennifer to comply...or retaliate physically, Bailey flipped the insane girl onto her back. Despite everyone's hopes that she'd be knocked out, Jennifer stood up and, without saying a word, walked over to stand next to Lex. "That bitch. Who does she think she is, tossing me around with her hands? Geraldine? The cat doesn't have hands, but still...!"

Lex raised her gadget to scan Jennifer. "You're of a lighter brown than the other." She proceeded to take a screwdriver out of her pocket and tamper with her machine.

Pushing aside all the current drama to the outer view of the camera, Henry returned the camera's screen to a view of the plane. A boy with an athletic build, thin and curly black hair and pale brown eyes stepped out, donning brown camouflage shorts and shirt. "Greetings!" he declared in a booming, authoritative voice. "My name is Brendon. I am an aspiring soldier in the army, and therefore it is my duty to inform you all that I am here to play the game fairly and by pushing myself and my teammates to the best of our abilities." Glowering at some of the contestants like Novarlo and Miranda, he said, "Slackers aren't exactly affordable, and neither are people who start conflicts. With that said, I do hope to enjoy my stay here."

"Well put, I must say," Chris clapped. "It's good to have you, Brendon."

"Thank you, sir," Brendon nodded respectfully.

"Oh, thank God!" Xandra praised, rushing up to Brendon. "Military? Will you help me to assure the security of everyone?"

"If we're on the same team, I guess so," Brendon shrugged. "I'd definitely handle recklessness. No one will step out of line."

"Well that's great," Katherine whined.

"It is!" Xandra insisted.

"What if I want to mail something to my boss?!" Katherine resumed. "Oh, goodness. We can send mail, can't we? My, if not, oh dear...!"

"I'd like to send pictures and reports of the time I have here," Colby added. To himself, he said, "That'll show my dad that I've been holding my own! I'm not arrogant!"

"You can send stuff, but can't receive stuff," Chris clarified for the two of them.

As Brendon melded in with the already-arrived participants, a plane hurriedly touched the ground. A girl exited, this one with black-brown hair fashioned into a pixie cut. The girl had a purple, crescent-shaped tattoo on her right shoulder, poking out from the dark pink tank top she was wearing. To go with it were faded blue, baggy jeans. The girl had olive green eyes, and her thumbs were comfortably poked into her pockets. "What's up, everyone?" she said with a smile. "I'm Bel. Fun times ahead, right?"

"YEAH!" Tarren shouted suddenly, a short bit into the trees. She was pushing the same boulder closer towards the grass field, not breaking a sweat yet from the looks of it.

"Hi," Bel greeted Miranda, skipping happily over to her. "What's your name?" she asked with a bright, good-natured expression...that didn't reach her eyes, not that anyone noticed.

"I'm Miranda," Miranda half-smiled.

"I'm Bailey," Bailey introduced herself to the new girl. "And the silent kids next to me are..."

"Ray," Ray grinned in a friendly manner.

"Spencer," Spencer held out his hand reluctantly. Bel smiled warmly and shook it, moving to the side and letting the attention on her get lost. "Yes," she whispered in victory to her.

The next, hopefully final plane arrived.

"Finally," an annoyed tone, coming from a girl, spoke as she exited the plane.

"I know," a boy, inside as well, agreed. "At last, we made it."

"Hurry, you two!" Chris chimed, at the edge of his patience limit. "You're the last ones to arrive!"

"Hey!" the girl announced her presence to everyone, reaching out of her crimson pants pockets to give a momentary wave. The pants had zippers around the knee area. Accompanying them was a dark grey t-shirt with red stripes and a red, circular logo on the front. A thin maroon vest covered most of it. The girl was slim and flat-breasted, with a blonde ponytail and bangs almost reaching her eyelashes. She had hazel eyes and soft, olive-colored skin.

"I'm Lilith," the girl informed the gazing teens. "I hope to make friends and play the socks off of this game! Prepare yourself."

"Oh no, I feel so threatened," Scylia exhaled, unheard by everyone.

"That's what I like to hear!" Tarren grinned widely. "A girl who'll take action, I bet."

Lilith nodded with an anticipating smile.

"Be careful with the friends you make," the boy from inside the plane warned Lilith, escaping the no doubt deadly contraption, which then flew away. "The last thing you need is for you to then be backstabbed without you realizing it...by a STRATEGIST!"

It seemed that the last word, 'strategist', caused a vein in the boy's forehead to visibly pulsate with rage. It turned out this was the case...

"Honestly, those revolting so-called 'competitors' in the past seasons," the boy began to complain.

"Mirvan, please, no," Chris complained, trying to prevent him from ranting...

"Don't they have any form of shame?" Mirvan went off, not giving any sort of recognition towards Chris' pleas. "I mean, they were all manipulative, overly analytical douches! Can you believe they even made it as far as they did in the past seasons? Anyone who doesn't just come for fun or rely on actual, FAIR game play just isn't worthy of being on a reality show. I felt terrible for all the kind, innocent people who unfortunately had to DEAL with them first-hand. It makes me sick..."

"I HAVE A FIRST EPISODE TO WRAP UP!" the host finally broke, targeting all his accumulated irritation towards Mirvan in these few words. Mirvan, shaken by the host's potential wrath, tightened his lips together and surrendered himself into the crowd.

"Finally!" Henry heaved. "I've had way too much time off-camera."

"You've had way too much time ON-camera!" Chris corrected. "Screen hog!"

"Baby!" Henry replied with equal strength.

"Time waster!" Chris countered.

"ATTACK, MY PRECIOUS, STAINLESS-STEEL KNIVES! FINISH THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CAT! GERALDINE, YOU'RE MINE!"

Jennifer laughed, her voice crackling malevolently, unnerving most of the contestants.

"I thought this show would be more interesting," Ray noted to Spencer, yawning.

"What, do you need a psychopathic murderer to pique your interest more?" Spencer smirked playfully

"He's so cute," Lucy swooned.

"Avast ye, she-demon!" Novarlo proclaimed as Estelle glanced at him for a split second.

"Aren't you a vampire, not a pirate?" Scylia said, raising an eyebrow.

Chris grabbed the camera from Henry's hands, forcing the lens to point at himself since clearly Henry was having trouble with this. "And thus, the first episode ends here! After a gruelling I-don't-know-how-many hours, the twenty-four teens that make up this colorful cast have been shown to you. If the previous drama wasn't enough for you, then you better stay tuned, 'cause more's on the way!"

"Lord help us," Henry fake-coughed.

"Next time," Chris concluded. "The campers will familiarize themselves with the place, and then the challenge begins! If you have any questions, you'll probably find most of the answers next time on Total! Drama! CRISIS! ...And don't you dare comment, Henry!" he added.

"Way to ruin a perfect, albeit cliched ending," Henry smiled. "Well done."

* * *

**Characters:**

Lex - The Klutzy Paranormal Expert  
Demetri - The Cruel, Immature Prankster  
Jennifer - The Wacky, Dangerous Girl  
Katherine - The Bumbling Businesswoman  
Novarlo - The Enthusiastic Vampire  
Olivia - The Grouchy Seductrice  
Zaharos - The Calm, Spiritual Boy  
Scylia - The Devious Tech Expert  
Estelle - The Sweet, Innocent Girl?  
Miranda - The Traumatized, Recovering Depressed Girl  
Bailey - The Fierce Blind Gymnast  
Spencer - The Reclusive Psychoanalysist  
Randall - The Scheming Mad Biologist  
Lucy - The Little Brat  
Colby - The Pretentious Idiot  
Tarren - The Aggressive, Adventurous Daredevil  
Nick - The Brooding Outcast  
Ray - The Friendly, Rational Guy  
Xandra - The Paranoid Security Enforcer  
Brendon - The Strict, Ruthless Commander  
Bel - The False Facade  
Mirvan - The Dedicated Strategist Hunter  
Lilith - The Attention-Seeking Leader-Type  
?

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that concludes the introductions! Just think of all the possibilities involving character interaction and sub-plots! Since it's the summer, I should (hopefully) be able to work on this frequently, as well as complete Total Drama Castle Madness. This is going to be so much fun! \ouo/

So for now I leave you, good reader, with this: I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter, and about the overall concept of the story. Which characters do you like and hate? Which ones make you laugh? Which ones seem like they're hiding something? Is the story an easy read? All commentary is greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Commencing The Crisis P2

"And we're once again bringing you live feed of Total Drama Crisis' first episode!" Chris exclaimed, welcoming the viewers back in a fashion that probably just made the TV watchers aggravated. "Just a few minutes...or hours...God, it was long...anyway, we introduced the twenty-four teenaged competitors of Total! Drama! Crisis! We met definitely 'special' characters, like the paranormal expert Alexandria..."

"I'd prefer Lex," Lex requested politely, popping into view on-screen.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris nodded in hasty agreement, shoving her out of view. "I'd use that anyway, your full name's a mouthful. So we met _her, _as well as the wacko Jennifer...Geraldine's doomed, I tell you."

"She is!" Jennifer called diabolically to the host in confirmation from the other side of the field.

"_I_ say the cat doesn't exist," Henry informed Chris with forced pleasantness.

"And there was Randall, with his freaky mutant Flytrap thingy...BASICALLY nearly everyone was insane in some way, shape or form," Chris summed up for simplicity. "Now the TD participants are taking a few minutes to get to know each other...or at least some are. Others are doing their own thing. We'll let them continue to do this until the time comes to show them around. And then a few things will happen, followed by the challenge!"

"So stay tuned!" Henry told the camera.

Chris shot a look that was highly-concentrated with murderous desires.

* * *

"You know what the worst part is of being the cameraman?" Henry said in an inaudible whisper as he glanced at his camera's lens. "Having to point the camera towards McLean's repulsive face. EVERY DAY."

The host, who was standing next to him, thought that Henry had spoken, but figured it was just his brain pranking him.

"Vell...chello," Novarlo greeted Scylia seductively, taking confident strides towards her. Having finally come out of his cape, he felt it was time to make his romantic move. "I feel that I should formally introduce myself. I...am Novarlo!" he declared dramatically, raising his right arm to attempt some sophisticated pose. The wind surged in once again, lifting Novarlo's cape over his head.

"Ah! I can't see! Vhat ze chell!" he yelled in hysteric panic.

"You're just one poor excuse of a person," Scylia exhaled dully. She moseyed over to the flailing Novarlo and ripped the cape off of his head, throwing it over his back to rectify it. "Better?" she questioned him uninterestedly.

"I am ever grateful!" Novarlo thanked Scylia, lowering himself to his knees and holding Scylia's hands in his. He leaned down to kiss them, but Scylia pulled her left hand back. With the right one, she slapped him lightly.

"Not so fast, sucker," Scylia chuckled, recoiling from Novarlo's touch.

"Good vone," Novarlo laughed. "I see vhat you did zhere."

"Mm-hm," Scylia nodded, bored out of her mind and not entirely excited to talk to him. However, she came up with an idea. "Hey," she said smoothly. "We could be in an alliance. Whadaya say, cute stuff?"

For added effect, Scylia swished her hair, fluttered her eyelids and pursed her lips in a particularly cute way.

"Ve could?" Novarlo cocked his head to the side, before finally understanding. "Oh! Ve could, ve could! I vould be honoured to join you in zis alliance!"

"You guys are talking about an alliance before the game's even begun?" Estelle asked as she casually joined her two chatting castmates.

"STAY BACK, I SAY!" Novarlo commanded, baring his fangs and hissing at Estelle. "You're not velcome anyvhere near me, or my friend!"

"Yep," Scylia rolled her eyes. "We're tight friends. Totally."

"Maybe I could join your fancy alliance if we get placed on the same team," Estelle suggested, smirking playfully.

"No!" Novarlo barked. "I'll make sure ve get rid of you!"

"That would be cool," Scylia nodded, ignoring Novarlo. "I'll take your offer into consideration."

"Thanks," Estelle nodded in gratitude. She turned to Novarlo and winked. "I'll see you around, cutie."

Novarlo's eyes became perfect, wide white circles. He stared blankly with his jaw helplessly slack as she sauntered away.

"Don't trust her," Novarlo warned Scylia in a grave tone.

"Sure thing," Scylia assured him as truthfully as she could make her voice sound. "What's with you two, anyways?"

"I'll explain as soon as I make sure she's not going to suck anyvone else's blood," Novarlo replied. "But I vill leave you viz zis varning: Estelle is not human."

He raced off to trail after Estelle.

"Too easy," Scylia sighed. "...And too hopelessly annoying. Now lets see where the ghost girl is..."

Lex had been crossing the grassy field alone. She spotted a sign at the edge of the field. Her P.A.R.I. 712 was picking up something intriguing to her.

"Yellow," Lex muttered in shock. "It's all ghostly yellow! But that's...that's impossible..."

Lex lowered her device and reached the sign, reading it aloud to herself. "The area you are now in is known as the Ghastly Green," she recited. "The ground beneath you is supposedly the burial place of many ancient people. Legend says the ghosts of the deceased natives that once resided in this valley rise up at night to defend their old home. If they catch children wandering the woods at night, the restless souls chase them and brutally murder them. Proceed with caution, especially here. And as a further warning, disturbing the ground physically is not suggested. Bad things lie in wait for the curious..."

Lex took a step back, taking in what she had just read. "The sign shows no traces of humans placing it. But it couldn't be...it couldn't...I'll have to investigate further, most likely at night."

A faint, ominous rumble could be heard in the distance, and Lex thought she could see a figure move swiftly through the trees. She shook her head and decided to return to the others. She passed by Jennifer, who was staring at the same spot in the woods Lex had.

"I feel weird," she remarked in a whisper only she could hear. "Maybe it's the wind. Or the dissatisfaction at knowing the knives failed to get the fucking furball. GERALDINE, DO I LOOK LIKE A MIRROR TO YOU! NO! I HAVE TWO IDENTICAL SLOTS ON TOP OF ME USED FOR HEATING BREAD! I AM NOT. A FUCKING. _MIRROR_!"

Katherine was occupying herself sorting through papers containing many charts, but turned her attention to the host for a second. "Mr. McLean?" Katherine queried. "Oh, I hope I'm not being too formal or anything..."

"Nah, it's fine," Chris shrugged. "I like being recognized as someone's rightful superior."

"Yes, well," Katherine stammered. "Um, oh, well...will the challenges be mandatory to participate in?"

"No," Chris answered with a nonchalant shrug. "I mean, you'd be stupid not to since your team would probably hate you and vote you off and stuff, but everyone has the right to not do the challenge."

"Good, good, yes, good," Katherine nodded fervently. "That's excellent. During the challenges I can take the time to complete my tasks and make some phone calls, that stuff..."

"She's not the reality show type, is she?" Henry whispered to Chris, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I realize that now," Chris nodded. "What were the producers and I thinking?"

"Hey, your grammar didn't stink this time," Henry noted.

"Yay," Chris rolled his eyes. "I care so much."

"Which is your task in other case?" Colby queried Katherine. He was holding an instruction manual in his hand called 'Photography For Pretentious Idiots'.

"I'm sorry?" Katherine responded in puzzlement.

"What do you do?" Colby rephrased.

"Oh, well, you see, I'm an assistant for the boss of my division, which, of course, as you obviously know, is your father..."

"Had he tolded you about me?" Colby continued probing.

"Tolded?" Katherine cocked her head to the side, realizing what he meant a second later. "Oh, um...well, he mentioned you a few times. He, er, always seemed to mumble to himself about his son 'not living up to his expectations' and 'being lazy and stupid' and 'the kid will have no future' and..."

"That's enough!" Colby snapped rudely, making Katherine jump. "I'll show him! I'll show everyone at home that I'm not stupid and useful!"

"I believe you mean 'useless'," Katherine helped.

"Yeah, yeah," Colby waved her off absently. "I'm going to be someone! I'm going to be a photographist..."

"Photograph_er_," Katherine corrected pleasantly.

"...And prove myself!" Colby finished triumphantly, raising a determined fist in the air. "I joined this show to do just that, and just do that, I shall!"

"Hm," Katherine nodded awkwardly. "Well...good luck with that!"

As the others went about their business (some more literally than others, as Katherine did a second later), Nick sat off to the side, flipping through a large black scrapbook with pale orange pages, each one filled with pristine-looking, professionally-captured pictures. As he was browsing through it, he caught the attention of Bel, who approached him. "Did you take these?" she questioned him with a friendly smile.

"What?" Nick said, looking up to notice Bel. "Oh. You're...?"

"Bel," Bel replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "And you would be-?"

"I'd like you to leave me alone, if you don't mind," Nick interrupted bitterly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm busy."

For a moment Bel's eyes burned with an uncannily high amount of rage, but it disappeared without being seen. "I just figured you could use a friend," she explained herself with a shrug. "I know what it's like to be alone and-"

"Please leave me alone," Nick repeated, accentuating each word in the hopes of getting his demand across. "I don't need friends. I'll do just fine in this game by myself."

Bel opened her mouth, but then examined her other castmates. Shrugging to herself, she swivelled back around to face Nick. "Well, alright. Just know that someone wants to get to know you, if you need."

Nick offered an effortless, quick half-smile. "I'll keep it in mind," he replied monotonously.

"Well that wasn't the best first pick," Bel muttered to herself as she crossed the open threshold, trying to determine her next target. "Ah, well. People will like me. Oh, I'll make sure of that."

Bel took note of Xandra and Brendon standing by the boulder that had been pushed by Tarren earlier. She skipped over innocently, but Mirvan shot by her at that time, nearly knocking her over.

"Excuse me?" Mirvan interrogated the two conversing players. "You wouldn't by any chance be talking about the game, are you? ...Specifically certain, shall we say, 'strategic' aspects. Know what I'm getting at?"

'How can a person care about strategy HERE?" Xandra demanded incredulously. "Just look around! Twenty other people, most likely none of them with any sense to ensure their own safety. I bet they'll all have received bruises, blisters, bleeding open wounds and more by today's end!"

"While safety is important," Brendon agreed, "My motto is 'no pain, no gain'. I'm going to whip these people up into the perfect soldiers. Sleeping regimes, daily exercise routines, even regulated eating habits if I have to..."

"But you'll make sure it's all done _safely, _now won't you?" Xandra inhaled sharply, a horrified, about-to-collapse air about her.

"Of course," Brendon assured her with an almost truthful-looking nod.

"Phewph." Xandra clutched her chest. "That's wonderful to hear. It's difficult caring about people, let me tell you..."

Mirvan shuffled in place awkwardly. "Er...yes, well, if you hear anyone talking about strategy, manipulation, sabotage, or any other method of violating this show with similar filth, let me know straight away, okay?"

With that, Mirvan whipped around and gave everyone suspicious glances. "I know you're hiding out there, strategists. The question is...where?"

"Alright, all of you bra..." Chris began, but his neck hairs prickled and stood up. A shiver went down Chris' spine as he gazed over his shoulder to find Lucy pouting and narrowing her eyes menacingly. "Uh..." he gulped. "Attention, _campers_. We will begin the tour of the campsite once everyone has joined me here."

Lucy nodded in quiet approval.

"Oh, and I exist, too," Henry added. "Not that anyone cares."

"YEAH!" Tarren shouted energetically, hanging from a thick branch in a tree. "Oh, hey, look! Mountains! We better have challenges like ten-hour hikes and toboggan rides and fun stuff like that! Fuck, let's DO THIS!"

"Ow, my ear drums," Lilith complained, removing her cupped hands from her ears. "Can you show your excitement with a little less ear-splitting spirit?"

"Naw," Tarren shook her head, a cheeky grin on her face. "There's no fun in being quiet. I've been quiet for too long!"

"Why?" Lilith asked.

"None of your damn business!" Tarren snapped. "Oops. He-he, sorry 'bout that. Habit from back home. Necessary a lot."

"Why?" Lilith asked again.

"Don't push me," Tarren deadpanned, leaping off the branch she was on to swing on a smaller one, then flipping in the air and landing on the ground on her feet. "So what do you want, anyway?"

"I just want to let everyone get to know me," Lilith answered simply. "It would be great to be friends, as well as for everyone to recognize my capabilities as both a teammate and even a leader." With a dignified stance, Lilith grinned smugly.

"Leader?" Tarren scoffed. "What would make you a good leader?"

"Easy," Lilith scoffed back. "I have a remarkable sense of teamwork and I put effort into anything and everything I do..."

"Are you gonna brag?" Tarren frowned.

"I have the right," Lilith smirked. "Moving on..."

"That's nice, but I don't wanna here it," Tarren fake-yawned, dashing towards the gathering contestants. "Stuff to do like do a reality show, ya know what I mean?"

"Hey! Wait up! That was rude!" Lilith cried out. "Ugh, if you're on my team, I swear I might choose harsh discipline over friendly tactics. I have mastered both, after all..."

Lilith came to the not-so-shocking revelation that she was talking to herself, and joined her fellow campers as they herded around Chris.

"Welcome, all of you, to Total! Drama! Crisis!" Chris proclaimed, his arms out and smile beaming down upon them. "First off...oh, um...Randall? Your plant freak is..."

"I got him," Randall grinned.

Key was struggling to get out of his pot while he tried to reach Chris, a hungry expression on his face. "Herg," he whimpered longingly, salivating everywhere.

"Oh goodness...how did we all ignore that thing before?" Zaharos raised an eyebrow, stepping back just in case Key tried anything.

"Idiot," Olivia mumbled.

"HE WAS INANIMATE, WASN'T HE?!" Xandra yelped. "MY GOSH, THAT _THING _IS A SAFETY HAZARD...!"

"Eee!" Key shrieked, expelling more noxious green fumes.

"A _cool _safety hazard," Lucy added, grinning deviously before holding a sleeve to her mouth as everyone else was doing.

"Where can I get one?" Demetri asked pleadingly, giving Randall puppy dog eyes. "Think of the fun I could have..."

Randall chuckled in amusement. "The last thing I need is to release more Key-like creatures out into civilization," he pointed out. "One in existence is enough."

"It's cool?" Olivia commented, forcing a grin towards Randall.

"Thank you for the compliment," Randall returned the smile. "Key appreciates it, too."

Key hissed.

"Eh-hem?" Chris smacked his forehead. "I believe the spotlight was on ME. The important host who has things to say?" To his right, Chris found Henry pointing the camera at a squirrel in a tree. "Eh-HEM?!"

"Oh, right," Henry blushed. "My bad. Continue with your _fascinating_ speech."

Chris did just that. "I'll just repeat what I...oh, screw that! We're going to have a look around the campgrounds, see the buildings, get to know some important people...not as much as me, of course."

"We get it, you're a narcissist, move on," Spencer droned dully.

Chris permitted himself a deep breath to calm his nerves. "All of you are ungrateful little bra..."

"You don't wanna finish that sentence, asshole," Lucy threatened, shooting Chris a look that could boar into one's soul.

"Let's just get moving," Chris sighed in surrender, guiding the way down a sloped dirt path with a slab of naturally-formed rock bridging two sides of it. Under it was a small stream.

"Prepare yourselves, kids," Henry advised the contestants as they passed the stream. "What you're about to see cannot be unseen."

* * *

Chris and Henry, who was discussing co-host related topics on his phone, led the campers along the dirt trail. The sky seemed to be voiding itself of the clouds, making way for dazzling sunlight and comforting warmth.

The first building was on a small, higher portion of the ground. It was made of rotting wood, with the windows stained brown and cracked in multiple places. "This is the main office, where the staff gather 'round to do work or hang out."

"The staff consists of how may people?" Xandra asked, eyeing the structure worriedly.

"Seven," Chris answered glumly. "You'd think a popular show like the one yours truly is hosting would get some supporters, eh?"

"You'd think that with all the money you're getting because of the show's popularity that you would use it to make quality, stable structures, eh?" Spencer remarked in disdain. This got him a hi-five from Ray.

"Quit using logic against me!" Chris snapped crossly. Folding his arms across his chest, he exhaled calmly. "Anywho, you'll all see the other five staff members soon enough. Four of them are interns and one of them is the one and only...Chef Hatchet!"

A collective groan resonated from every individual there. Chris merely grinned wickedly.

Novarlo tried to act inconspicuous as he stalked behind Estelle, who was practically skipping along. "It's good to be free," she sighed.

"And vhat does ZAT imply?" Novarlo probed with a growl.

"What?" Estelle asked in mock offence. "I just enjoy being outside. There's nothing wrong with 'zat'."

"I CHATE JOU, SHE-DEMON!" Novarlo hissed. "You can't escape vhat's coming to you! I'll reveal you to everyvone! You vill regret everyzing you tried to do...!"

"Do the producers ever consider the insane factor when watching audition tapes?" Olivia grumbled.

"He looked more innocent when he was just rambling about his undead greatness on film," Chris confessed with a regretful chuckle.

"Wow, he's just, like, SOOO crazy," Jennifer snickered as she observed the one-sided quarrel between the 'vampires'. "He should, like, totally check into therapy."

Lucy snorted, and then turned her head to face Demetri, who was barely keeping his hysterical laughter in check. "Welcome to Suckville," she told him. "Population: twenty-plus idiots and me."

"Keep it moving!" Chris directed the distracted teens from the front of the group. "We still have places to see and no doubt complain about."

The tour proceeded without further delay, with the exception of Jennifer trying to climb the office building and Bailey having to drag her down again. The path split in two, one moving left diagonally and leading up to a hill, while the right one sloped down a bit and led to another building created with poor material and hardly any effort. "The mess hall," Chris informed the teens. "The sign's over there, just so you know."

"We're not blind," Demetri deadpanned.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm not a blind girl who feels forgotten after hearing that statement." Bailey rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

"I'm sorry," Demetri feigned apology, reaching out with his buzzer-equipped hand in an attempt to grab Bailey's.

"Not so fast," Bailey interjected, holding Demetri's wrist tightly before flipping him 180 degrees, the force from him hitting the ground pushing all air out of his lungs.

"Ow, my spleen!" Demetri croaked.

The rest of the contestants ignored the drama, instead choosing to follow Chris inside the mess hall. Bailey and Demetri caught up as they opened the door, shuffling in uncertainly. The floor may have been white at one point, but was now stained with splotches of dirt and old traces of meals. There were an excessive amount of rickety lunch tables compared to the mere 24 competitors in the game. At the head of the room was a rectangular section of the wall that acted as the point of exchange between the server in the kitchen and the teens. Standing just behind it, scrutinizing every detail of the contestants' appearances, was...

"WHAT UP, MAGGOTS?" Chef bellowed, the force of his breath strong enough to blow Lucy back a few feet. "I AM YOUR COOK, NOT THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL DONKEY-BRAINS CARE! I COOK RANDOM WHITE AND YELLOW STUFF FOR YOU THREE TIMES A DAY, EVERY DAY, AND YOU BETTER EAT IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO TWO HUNDRED SIT-UPS, GOT IT?!"

Miranda burst into tears.

"Chef," Chris began softly. "Would you be so kind as to TONE IT DOWN A LITTLE?!"

"Do we have insurance for food-poisoning?" Lilith questioned the host, giving an anxious look to Chef.

"In fact, do we have ANY form of insurance in this god-forsaken Hellcage?" Xandra added in a squeak.

Chris' only response was an unnerving fit of laughter.

"Think you can help us with whatever nature knowledge you have?" Lucy asked Randall.

"I could provide wisdom on plants that are edible in the wilderness," Zaharos offered. "You can too, right Olivia?"

"Our upbringing did have it's perks," Olivia mumbled hesitantly.

Out of nowhere, Key released more gas. He cackled as he looked at the campers block their mouths and noses.

"I'd like to retain my ability to breathe, if that's okay," Spencer sighed.

"Let's get this tour over with before anyone dies," Chris insisted hurriedly, leading everyone minus Chef out of the mess hall. "If you'll look up the hill, you'll see the infirmary. And rotating your stubby teen necks left you'll spot the crafts center.

"What about bathrooms?" Ray brought up. "And showers?"

"Just over yonder, past the crafts center," Chris answered. "And speaking of certain bathrooms..."

Chris waved onward for the teens to follow. They went up the hill, which put a strain on most of the contestants' legs. Xandra tripped, which made her gasp in fright."AH! A BRUISE! NO!" she squealed, jumping to her feet and clutching her knee...

It turned out there was no bruise...

"Um...never mind. I'm fine," Xandra chuckled, biting her lip afterwards.

"Here we are," Chris smirked. All of them were standing a few metres away from the infirmary, at the top of the hill. They were facing the building, and behind them two other dirt paths led to other areas of the camp. For now, everyone's focus was on the tiny wooden booth in front of them.

"This is the confession cam," Chris informed the teens with glee. "Your inner thoughts _and_ inner excrements can be left here."

"Ew," Demetri frowned.

"I'll give you all a total of thirty minutes to share with the world your little speeches, which you have no-doubt pre-planned," Chris told the 24 campers. "Have at it."

* * *

**Confessional  
**

Demetri: "Ha-ha What a pathetic bunch of idiots! There's no doubt that I'll bypass them all. I'm gonna win this thing, pranking each loser one by one."

Randall: "It's safe to say there's no competition, though I shouldn't be _too _cocky...oh, who am I kidding? With my ingenious mind, Key's aid and the use of my diabolical genetics kit I happened to bring, I will reign supreme!"

Bailey: "I became blind when I was nine. Let's just say I've hated Science class ever since. But I never stopped doing what I loved: gymnastics. In fact, my motivation grew with my need to prove to the world that blindness doesn't have to be a disadvantage and a hindrance to my life. I know that I'm not perfect. Though I've got awesome skills, my lack of sight can still affect my performance. But I plan to fight it. Nothing will stop me! And I'll show the world just what a 'disabled' person can do. Let's do this!"

?: "No one will know what hit them."

Spencer: "It's really simple knowledge that few people realize: emotion is the most powerful part of the human mindset, especially the feeling that someone empathizes with oneself. Emotion is what I plan on exploiting, and empathy is how I will control.

Bel: "Lol, these people are so clueless. Everyone's thinking, 'Oh, everyone here is so innocent and angelic and definitely aren't planning anything'. Guess what? This girl right here is gonna make her way to victory! Who doesn't love kind, naive Bel? Suckers!"

Scylia: "At first, I was worried I wouldn't get the chance to show what I can do, but thankfully I stole some electronics from that plane and I'm ready to work my magic. Plus, if I need extra, I can always root through Lex's stuff and take things at my leisure. And I think that this coupled with having Novarlo and hopefully others wrapped around my fingers, I will make it far in this game."

Estelle: "Oh, dim-witted Novarlo. You can't run when I'm not finished with you yet."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Dude, move out of the way," Lucy snapped at a boy that was blocking her from seeing Ray. She shoved him aside impolitely.

"So, have you ever noticed that people never ask what a person's favorite color is these days?" Spencer told Ray in seemingly effortless casual conversation.

"Ha, you're right," Ray grinned. "Mine's light blue."

"Midnight purple," Spencer said with a nod. "Green comes in second, and I think it looks the best in my hair."

"It's nice," Ray commented. "Dyeing would make me stand out too much, so I avoid it. And it's not like I need to be even _more _noticeable..."

Ray stole a glance at Lucy, who turned away and examined something else to cover it up.

"I understand," Spencer half-smiled in agreement.

Lilith was trying to approach Mirvan. "Hello," she greeted him in a friendly way. "I'm..."

"Can't talk right now," Mirvan raised a finger to silence her. "I'm on to something."

Lilith stomped her foot in anger, and then moved on to Lex. "Hel..."

"The readings on the confessional wall! They're yellow!" Lex exclaimed in surprise, studying her P.A.R.I. 712's screen and thus unaware of Lilith. "I must look into this..."

"Grr," Lilith grunted irritably.

"Quit being so stressed and uptight," Tarren advised the girl, doing enthusiastic stretches and then jumping up and down. "It does terrible things to you."

"And _you'd_ know?" Lilith asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Tarren barked before covering her mouth. "Crap. Sorry. Don't mean to be hostile like that."

Lilith groaned and sulked into the confessional.

* * *

**Confessional**

Lilith: "So I _try _to befriend people, since anyone would be lucky to have me on their side, and what do I get? The silent treatment or hand-in-face treatment! This better not happen when I'm on a team. I have brains! I have brawn! I have the ability to lead people to victory! I won't let it go to waste!"

Lex: "I've been searching for decent areas in the world that have experienced the presence of the preternatural. I signed up for Crisis in the hopes of finding such a place residing in this valley. Lo and behold, there are ghostly phenomenon taking place here! I must explore..."

Tarren: "I live for the thrill, baby! Cliff-jumping, speed racing, you name it! Lets out the anger, ya know? Without thrill, I'd probably go insane...and it's none of your damn business why! ...He-he...but anyways, the fact is that I'm away from home, here, on this fun-filled adventure! YEAH!"

Mirvan: "Every moment, you have to be focused. The strategists may seem to blend in, but if you find those slight details, the glint in their eyes and their posture, you could notice them from a mile away. I thought I saw someone, but they're gone now. I'm onto you, you good-for-nothing so-called 'competitors'! I know how you think! I'll find you, so help me...!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright!" Chris called to the contestants as their thirty seconds reached its end. "Time's up. Moving on towards our next destination, it's..."

"Where are we gonna be sleeping?" Lucy demanded impatiently. "Say 'crappy cabins' and I start kicking kiwis again."

Chris's eyes widened in horrible reminiscence. "Um, luckily for you, it's not crappy cabins. You'll find out where you'll be sleeping thanks to your first challenge!"

"Just you wait," Henry rolled his eyes. "Be excited...not."

"We're ready for it, sir!" Brendon saluted Chris.

"I'm, like, totally gonna kick bu...GERALDINE, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET?!" Jennifer screeched insanely. "YOU SHOULD BE THINKING 'VITAL ORGANS, RIGHT? WHO NEEDS THEM?' BECAUSE THEY'RE FALLING OUT OF YOUR SLICED-UP STOMACH!"

Many of the competitors had to cover their mouths to avoid vomiting at the colorful imagery Jennifer gave to them.

"Ready?" Bel asked Nick in a playful tone.

"No," Nick replied flatly, staring blankly ahead at Chris.

"Let me explain the first challenge that you will be competing in on Total! Drama! Crisis!" Chris announced overly-theatrically. "But first, let's get back to the field."

The host, cameraman and contestants did just that. After collecting around Chris, he began the explanation. "Hidden in excellently-chosen spots are two bases that will act as your homes for the entirety of your stay. In order to..."

Henry's phone began to ring mid-sentence. Blushing in humiliation, he flipped it open and whispered to the voice on the other end.

"As I was _saying,_" Chris recommenced. "In order to reach the two bases, you're all going to have to go on a blind trek through the forest...some more literally than others."

"I'm capable, in case you're wondering," Bailey huffed in offence.

"There will be no elimination today," Chris continued. "Of course, that still shouldn't prevent you from staying on people's good sides and not suffering life-threatening injuries. I really can't afford to get sued..."

Everyone gave him skeptical 'really?' expressions.

"Okay, I can, but I don't want one," Chris corrected himself. "Once you're all together on TWO TEAMS of TWELVE, no more, no less, you'll give yourselves a team name using good ol'-fashioned democracy. After that you pretty much unpack and then do whatever. Got it?"

The players nodded in comprehension.

"Three..." Chris began the countdown. "Two...one...GO!"

They were off, each player hurrying into the compact, ominously dark woods.

Henry clamped his phone shut, whirling around to show Chris a malevolently cheeky expression on his face. "The producers said yes. I'm officially your new CO-HOST!"

...

...

...

Chris stared expressionlessly at Henry before breaking out into a hysteric sobbing fit. "STOP RUINING MY LIFE!" he choked out.

"You do a pretty good job at that yourself," Henry reminded him.

* * *

Bel took the few seconds she had to evaluate all the contenders for her plan. She noted Nick sprinting into the thicket without a word to anyone, vanishing from sight. Crossing him off the list, Bel did a 360 degree spin, her eyes gradually deciding to land upon Katherine, who was struggling to find a person who would accompany her. "Um, oh dear, excuse me, anyone?" she queried the other teens futily as they brushed past her. "Oh, this isn't good. Can't anyone please tag along with me, and perhaps help carry...? ...Oh, never mind. It's no use!"

Bel secretly smirked devilishly to herself before sauntering over to Katherine. "Hello," she greeted the other girl with a warm smile. "I'm Bel. And you are?"

"Oh!" Katherine jumped at the unexpected greeting. "Oh, um, so sorry! My bad. That was just...um, yes, well, I'm Katherine Dobson," Katherine answered

"Would you like a friend?" Bel laughed amiably.

Katherine's face lit up with joy and relief. "Oh, yes, yes! Thank you! I'm fearful of going into the woods alone."

The duo entered, strolling along at a comfortable pace. A crow squawked in the distance, once again setting Katherine on edge, but she persevered, taking deep breaths. Bel silently groaned.

"So..." Bel started as Katherine followed a few feet behind her. "You ready for this game?"

"Probably not," Katherine shook her head truthfully. "I signed up at the request of my parents. I was in the middle of a call while they were explaining why I should 'go out' and 'live like a normal teenager'. I wanted to please them, so I decided why not? My boss even encouraged it."

"Why _do _you work?" Bel inquired, mustering up enough fake curiosity to sound authentically interested.

"Well, in the future when I become an adult," Katherine explained, "I'm going to obviously need money for college, university, paying for my residence, and even starting a business of my own if I wanted to. The unfortunate fact is that money is important in today's world, and I worry that I might not be able to sustain myself in the future. Oh, the future is quite frightening, my my."

"You don't even go to school?" Bel cocked her head to the side.

"What? Of course I do," Katherine responded. "I just spend the rest of my time working. There's never time to go out or really do much besides eat and sleep and do school work, but that's okay with me. Who really needs that?"

"I guess you're right," Bel shrugged. The walk continued in silence for a minute until Katherine's phone rang. As the businesswoman discussed business-like things, Bel's expression showed her distaste.

* * *

**Confessional**

Bel: "Wow. Boring, much? It's like watching an entire candle melt while trying not to blink."

Katherine: "My parents say I have no social life. Well, to that I say 'you're wrong'! I have come to know many business partners and other acquaintances in the industry. So you can't tell me I don't have a social life." (Her phone rings) "Oh, um, hold on a sec, viewing world...yes? ...Oh, hello...well, that will surely take up the majority of my time here, leaving me no opportunity to talk with my teammates or do other boring things...okay, I'll do it!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brendon, Xandra and Mirvan had teamed up and gradually made their way through the forest. Xandra had her eyes focused on the ground at all times. She jumped whenever she stepped on a twig or stumbled after forgetting to look down and tripping over a rock. "Um...perhaps we should rest?"

"We haven't even gone a long way yet," Brendon raised an eyebrow. "I say we continue. We can't stop until we find the base."

"Besides!" Mirvan added with exaggerated hand gestures, "You never know if people have already made it and are planning everyone's downfall!"

"But what if someone twists their ankle?" Xandra questioned the boy as he did a circular sweep of the surrounding trees, looking for others. "Or what if we get stung by a bee? Or get mauled by a bear? AH! THE MERE THOUGHT!"

"Only weaklings quit because of fear, soldier!" Brendon barked harshly at Xandra, making her shrink down in fright. "This is an order as your future leader and teammate! Get your butt moving!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" Xandra whailed, taking the lead and quickening her pace.

"Mirvan, let's get going!" Brendon snapped.

"Alright," Mirvan replied. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I can sniff out those good-for-nothing..."

"Yes, I know," Brendon rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brendon: "I'm not the friendly type, I admit this. But it's for a good cause. How will anyone learn to persevere without someone tough commanding them? Weak people are not worthy of being on my team, so any slackers or scaredy-cats can kiss their chances at winning goodbye!"

Xandra: "Oh, this forest is chalk-full of possible dangers! Tree roots. Rocks! WILDLIFE! Oh, I'm not sure if I'll die from worry or from getting bitten by a snake!"

Mirvan: "So far, Brendon and Xandra are the only ones I trust. Brendon's made his game clear, and Xandra is too pathetic to come up with any schemes, and she only seems to want everyone to be safe. As for everyone else, they're all major suspects. But I promise you, when I'm through there will be no strategists in this game. Just fair players!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Randall secured a considerable distance between him and the rest of the challenge participants. He spotted three white, puffy dandelions on the ground and grabbed the umbrella-topped seeds from them. "The seeds are edible, you know," he told Key as he placed the aforementioned objects in between his teeth and biting down, pealing away the tops and tossing them into the air. "Never eat a wild plant unless you're one hundred percent positive it's non-poisonous."

Key lifted his bulking head, sniffing the air. One of his limb-like leaves pointed backwards of where they were going.

"But we just came all this way," Randall pointed out. "Are you sure it's them?"

Key nodded, panting.

Randall rolled his eyes, but gave in and traced himself back to the meadow. When he arrived, he found Olivia, Lucy, Demetri and Zaharos. Lucy and Demetri were grinning to themselves while Olivia and Zaharos yelled at each other.

"You're unbearably stupid!" Olivia spat in rage.

"I've done nothing but offer to lead us!" Zaharos protested. "I'm quite capable of it, and with the nature spirits aiding me, we should reach a base in no time..."

"THAT'S the problem I have with you!" Olivia cried out in exasperation. "See, what you don't understand is THEY DON'T EXIST!"

"Olivia, what has happened to you?" Zaharos demanded in despair. "You were never this aggressive and short-tempered."

"Well here's a thought," Olivia said with a bitter voice. "Maybe you just never noticed until now. Did you ever think you're not actually smart?"

"Is there a problem?" Randall blinked innocently, taking long strides to reach the four of them.

"Brothers and sisters, 'nough said," Lucy snickered.

"Exactly what I was going to say," Demetri told her absently, reaching an arm around Lucy's neck...

"Ow, my placenta!"

"You don't have a placenta," Randall raised an eyebrow as Lucy retracted her fist from Demetri's stomach and the poor boy fell to the ground. "And a person never even has it _inside_ of them."

"Whatever," Demetri droned.

"That's it!" Olivia roared, stomping across the grass and heading into the forest. "I don't need to stick with anyone!"

"Wait up!" Randall called after her, following in a run right behind the furious girl.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Zaharos shouted at both of them, jogging behind Randall.

As the three of them merged with the wilderness, Demetri stood up and turned to Lucy.

"Wanna follow them?" Lucy asked. "We can trip them or throw pebbles at their heads."

"Or set up something that makes a bunch of boulders swing down from a tree and break their femurs and tracheae and other stuff inside their bodies!" Demetri threw in, pumping his fists together with glee.

"AAAHHH!"

"Quit zapping yourself and let's get moving," Lucy complained, grabbing the shocked boy by the collar and pursuing Olivia, Randall and Zaharos.

* * *

**Confessional**

Zaharos: "I have tried time and time again to attempt a peaceful discussion with my sister, but so far I haven't been able to make Olivia budge. I have absolutely no idea what could've caused this, and I plan to keep an eye on her. Especially since Randall looks like he is taking an interest in her. I don't trust that guy...in other news, I felt an odd _presence _in that meadow. I could've sworn it was the nature spirits...fascinating."

Olivia: "I bet Zaharos is just going on and on somewhere about how he 'could've sworn he felt the _presence _of the nature spirits back there" or some bullshit like that. It's all lies, and anyone can see that...ugh, great. Thanks to all of this, I just completely failed to focus on my strategy. Guess I'll have to work extra hard to get Randall, and then Demetri, to start liking me. Once I have them, I can play this game the way _I _want!"

Randall: "Olivia is transparent. She's rebelling against her family and their belief in particular. My guess is these 'spirits' must've failed her in some way. Well, if she's willing to be reckless and not trust the person she could probably trust in the most, it might be a sign that she'd be willing to trust _me_. I'll just claim her, Demetri and Lucy for an alliance. They're all highly dense and probably can't make decisions for themselves, so I'm automatically guaranteed smooth sailing to the merge and further."

Lucy: "Ha-ha! Like Demetri even has a snowball's chance in hell of getting me. Love is overrated. I just plan on having a fun time here, doing what I want and messing with other people for the heck of it. Maybe I'll stick my nose into people's business, too. I love a good secret that I can spill."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Spencer travelled at a slow, confident gait. "The waterfall is a decent place to start as any," he told himself with a small chuckle. "Too easy."

His gaze shifted from right to left to behind him, searching. "Where's Ray?" he whispered irritably.

Spencer decided to just wait, and if Ray showed up, then he showed up. In the meantime, he took in the serene atmosphere...well, as serene as being underneath a dark canopy in a forest that radiated a mysterious oddness of sorts could get.

After a few minutes of lone walking, a rustling nearby made Spence alert. He paused in his tracks and looked every which way, his eyes landing on Nick coming out from the trees.

"Oh, it's you," Nick stated. "Um, you are...?"

"Spencer," Spencer introduced himself, wearing another half-smile. "You're Nick."

"Yep," Nick nodded sullenly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go."

"Don't you want company?" Spencer asked plainly.

"Not really," Nick declined. "I'm not a people person."

"I'm better company than most," Spencer pointed out. "There's a good chance you could run into Jennifer or some other psychotic person, and two people are more intimidating than one."

Nick stopped to contemplate his options. Then, in defeat, he said, "Alright. I warn you, I'm not a talker."

"Never took you for one," Spencer's smile widened for a second. "And me, neither."

The two proceeded onward without any discussion for some time. Spencer was the first one to speak up. "So, Nick, is it okay if I ask why you signed up?"

Nick didn't reply for a few seconds. "To get away," he answered with a simple shrug.

"From home?" Spencer probed.

"The entire town," Nick clarified.

"Ah," Spencer nodded in understanding. "The people sucked?"

"You could say that," the other boy responded a little cryptically.

Spencer watched as Nick subconsciously rubbed his wrists. It was then that he noticed the scars.

* * *

**Confessional**

Spencer: "Well, the friend-making phase is going well. Hopefully Nick will soon feel more comfortable when I'm around. Along with Ray and others, I'll probably get the majority vote on my team for when we first go to elimination. I already have people in mind to get rid of since they're major threats...

Nick: "I'm not going to spill my entire life to the world. I just intend to last here as long as possible on my own. Can't trust other kids my age...that's the only hint you're getting, got it!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The sound of rushing water soon brought Spencer and Nick to attention. A few paces ahead and then right brought them to the main stream that led from the waterfall directly to the lake. The deadly current could only be crossed in that area by a few massive, flat-surfaced rocks just barely jutting out from the water.

On the other side was Ray.

"Finally, I find you!" Ray waved, raising his voice to be heard above the coursing, thundering water. "Got completely lost back there! Decided to head to the waterfall!"

"Smart thinking!" Spencer called back at him. "Hey, come over to this side! We can all head there together!"

Ray glanced nervously at the slippery rocks, pondering over whether doing it or not was the best option. "What are my chances of dying?"

"Do you want me to give you a sugar-coated lie, or the harsh truth?" Spencer asked.

"I don't like mind games," Ray answered.

"Then you're likely to die," Spencer professed. "Just pace yourself and you'll make it without tripping and suffering a bloody death at the hands of Mother Nature!"

"Well, that's reassuring!" Ray laughed. Nonetheless, he positioned one foot on the rocky surface closest to him. Then, he carefully stepped on. With his arms out for whatever balancing help it would give him, Ray moved slowly until reaching the end of the first rock. The other one needed a small jump, so Ray took a deep breath and leaped.

He nearly lost his balance at the edge.

"Stay calm!" Spencer advised him.

Ray immediately did so, regaining his footing and doing the same thing for each rock. Before he knew it, he had joined Spencer and Nick on the other side.

"Phewph," Ray sighed in relief, high-fiving Spencer. "My life flashed before my eyes...or maybe that was just my reflection in the murderous water."

"Welcome to Total Drama," Spencer grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ray: "I expected people to mostly just ignore me or create chaos, but it turned out that there were some awesome people here. There's also mean and creepy obsessed-with-me people, but at least I managed to make a great friend out of Spencer. He seems really down-to-earth and he's got a nice sense of humor I can appreciate. It looks like I have a fun experience ahead of me."

Spencer: "Plan's still working."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Lex stumbled over many things while traversing through the forest. Logs, rocks, and even her own feet. After around the seventh time she stumbled, she finally huffed. "Coming here better be worth it in the long run for my research, or else I will be furious."

Adjusting her backpack since it was falling off her shoulders with its weight, Lex figured she could take the moment to scan for more 'Plasma'. Taking her scanning device out of her pocket, she began the sweep.

"As expected," Lex sighed. "This area does not harbor any traces of the paranormal. Ah, well. To other places, then."

Lex continued to scan as she walked along. Within a minute, she spotted the faint outlines of two people on her gadget's screen.

"Hey!" Lilith called to Colby, who was kneeling on the ground taking pictures of the grass. "Hey, you! You got a sec?"

"Oh, goody!" Colby exclaimed in delight. He launched himself onto his feet and shoved his camera into Lilith's face. Lilith ended up smashing her head into it. "See them and tell me what you thought," Colby demanded without bothering to help the injured girl up.

Rubbing her nose in pain, Lilith stood back up. "What the hell?" she snapped. "Ugh, _what_ do you want from me?"

"Judge these pictus," Colby repeated, growing more impatient by the second.

"You mean 'pics' or 'pictures'?" Lilith corrected him. Squinting to make sense of the fuzzy digital screen, she raised an eyebrow. "You took photos of grass. What am I supposed to say about that?"

"You could say that it's wonderful, or that it's priscilla!" Colby suggested irritably.

"Pristine," Lilith corrected once again. "It's blurry and it's grass! What are you trying to do?" Lilith questioned the boy, a little doubtful as to whether he had a brain or not.

"I wanted to take _pictures _to send my father so he could see that I'm in nature," Colby explained, pocketing the camera for now. "He'll think that I was enjoying myself and being acting."

"Active," Lilith corrected. "And do you honestly expect that to happen?"

"It should," Colby insisted.

"It's grass," Lilith deadpanned.

"It's productive," Colby countered.

"You know what would be productive?" Lilith told him with a broad, enthusiastic smile. "If we searched for and found a base. I promise you that sticking with me would be in your best intentions seeing as how I'm fit, I'm intelligent, and am overall the best candidate for leader of the team."

"Oh, please," Colby scoffed. "You can't even appreciate art."

"THAT WAS GRASS!" Lilith hissed. "Now come on! It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Hmph. Very well," Colby responded indignantly in surrender.

"Oh, wait!" Lex called. "Would you mind if I...?"

The two teens were already gone.

* * *

**Confessional**

Lilith: "So no one has noticed my muscles or has even taken into account the fact that the team WILL need a leader. Who better to choose than me? I vow to lead my team to glory! Getting immunity will be as easy as counting to ten! ...Well, I guess for CERTAIN photo-taking idiots that's probably hard to do, but you know what I mean."

Colby: "I'm NOT stupid! Photographing stuff is definitely productive and isn't just random and useless...although, what would taking pictures ACTUALLY do? ...I should probably start proving worth of myself."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Oh, drat," Lex sulked, preparing to head in another direction as her P.A.R.I. Device beeped. The paranormal investigator held it up and instantly noticed the moving brown blob following two purple blobs a few meters ahead.

"Ah! Just who I was looking for!" Scylia waved to Lex, joining her along with Novarlo and Estelle, who approached a few seconds later. Novarlo was dedicated to facing wherever Estelle wasn't, and Estelle was hell-bent on making him look at her.

"Come on, Novarlo," Estelle pleaded in a sweet, sad, longing way. "Why don't we think about those awesome times at the club. Remember Nedsworth? You remember him, of course, right?"

"He vas found dead a veek after you left!" Novarlo yelled, this time locking eyes with Estelle. "Zey said it vas suicide by poison, but I know better. It vas your VENOM!"

"I've bitten my tongue many times," Estelle proclaimed. "I've never poisoned myself. How can I be a vampire?"

"Oh, don't play like jou don't know anyzing!" Novarlo growled. "OBVIOUSLY vampires vouldn't have any blood in zeir arteries and veins because most of zem chave frozen over. Vampires need to drink lots of oxygenated blood to get enough for zeir brain."

"None of that makes sense, sweetie," Estelle chortled.

"ECH! CHOW DARE JOU CALL ME 'SVEETIE'!" Novarlo choked out, sticking a finger in his mouth and pretending to gag. "So help me, I vill expose you! I VILL!"

"You do what makes you happy, hon," Estelle patted the vampire wannabe on the back, making him recoil and hiss, swiping at the air with his nails.

"Um..." Lex stammered, a little put off by the weird behavior.

"Don't worry. You get used to it," Scylia promised the girl, grabbing her by the hand. "Now I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really?" Lex asked. "Why?"

"Well, you seem like a nice, smart, relaxed girl," Scylia lied, not that anyone but herself knew. "I wanted to get to know you better, and maybe become friends. I've always been interested in ghosts and stuff..." She made sure to add, "Which is why I recognized your P.A.R.I. 712."

"I seeee," Lex nodded cheerfully. "Well, I'd be glad to tell you everything about the P.A.R.I. Series. They're the most reliable, seeing as how most similar brands of gadgetry are fake anomaly indicators made my money-hungry men who enjoy scamming people who believe in the paranormal, which they find absurd."

"Let's discuss this while walking," Scylia suggested with another smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

Scylia: "So I've roped in crazy, head-over-heels-in-love-with-me vampire, kick-butt friend who makes fun of said vampire, and the gullible ghost girl. It's all I really need. Now I'll just lay low and, while no one's looking, make devious little things that even Chris would find dangerous. And it's hard for Chris to find something life-threatening enough to think it's dangerous."

Chris: "These people don't know danger. Jumping off of cliffs and chasing murderers around is a walk in the park. Walking down the red carpet with the paparazzi trying to get a picture of you every second while trying to keep your hair straight...now THAT'S a challenge."

Novarlo: "Ah, Scylia. She radiates beauty, and her voice is like silk...just like Estelle, except Estelle is a LYING, CHORRIBLE VAMPIRE! I'm trying to varn people, but no vone's listening..."

Estelle: "Ha-ha. This is just too much fun. I enjoy playing with my food before eating it, if you know what I mean...you probably don't."

Lex: "I'm admittedly slightly disconcerted by Novarlo, but what's even more worrying is Estelle. Brown is _not_ a coded color in the P.A.R.I. series! And I am not narrow-minded, therefore I can understand just what this means...Estelle is something _else_. Neither human nor ghostly, but somewhere between reality and something past the edge of comprehension."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Trudging onward with determination, Bailey once again forgot to keep her arms out in front of her and collided with a boulder. She muttered something unintelligible in annoyance, and then continued walking WITH her arms out.

She made it a reasonable length into the forest when she heard a sigh.

"It sounds like..." Bailey whispered to herself, facing her right. "Miranda, right?"

"Hey," Miranda waved meekly. She was seated on a toppled, decaying log, her head in her hands.

Bailey met up with the miserable girl and felt for the log, taking a seat. "I hope you don't mind me asking...what exactly happened with you involving planes? Is it what made you so..."

She gestured to all of Miranda.

With a shuddering breath, Miranda sighed once again. "Yep. And I guess I can tell you. I was nine..."

"I got blind when I was nine," Bailey smiled. "Funny, huh?"

Miranda gave a short but at-least-temporarily-happy giggle. "Cool. So, yeah, I was nine, and my parents and I were on a plane to see my mom's cousin in Florida. I flew on planes before, and I loved the feeling of being up high."

"Me, too," Bailey said.

"So my parents were talking, and then..." Miranda paused, composing herself enough to end the story. "We heard a loud noise from outside, and then before I knew it we were falling. I blanked out for a bit, but I remember my mom saying she loved me..." With a breath, she barely finished, "We landed in water, and then it just...went black..."

Tears reappeared in Miranda's eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Bailey reached out to put an arm over her shoulder.

"I live with my grandparents," Miranda sobbed. "I stopped talking to people. I pushed my friends away. I stayed inside and did nothing." She coughed suddenly, and then continued. "I joined the show b-because my grandparents were w-worried about my health and social life. Also, if I win, then...then I c-can use the money to build a memorial for them and the other people that di..."

Miranda couldn't even complete her sentence. The crying got worse, reaching the point where she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I don't even know why I'm here!" Miranda cried. "I c-can't even see how I c-could win at all! And I'm j-just gonna get worse and worse and nothing's gonna change and I'll just have no life because who cares?"

Bailey brought the emotional wreck into a tight hug. "It'll get better," she assured Miranda. "The best way to start is to think positive."

"I sometimes f-f-feel that it was my fault," Miranda admitted heavily. "That _I _made the plane crash. What good was I...?"

"It wasn't your fault," Bailey said firmly, shaking her head. "There was nothing you could do. And death happens! You can't blame yourself or dwell on it. What would be best is to accept and move forward. Care about the future. Isn't that what your parents would've wanted?"

"They never said it," Miranda shrugged. "And they can't now. They're dead."

"But they no doubt wanted that for you in their hearts," Bailey pressed on. "Think of their deaths as a bubble, drifting through a space. That bubble pops, but you look around and see that there's tons of other bubbles. They're experiences that you can have. And most of those bubbles are filled with light and warmth."

"That doesn't seem true," Miranda frowned. "The world's awful. There's only a little good that's hard to find."

"Then _find_ the little good that _is_ there," Bailey insisted. "You know, when I went blind, I thought I'd never be able to do anything, like get through school or become a professional gymnast or just be someone in general just 'cause seeing is important in the world. But I never gave up on what I loved. I practised hard, and I even got into a national gymnastics competition."

"Did you win?" Miranda asked.

"No," Bailey confessed. "I was doing the uneven bars, and I couldn't see the top bar when I flung myself in the air. I think I broke a few bones there. But my performance, other than that, was so good the judges said I could've won if I had just nailed that last bit."

"That sucks," Miranda said.

"It _rocked!_" Bailey corrected. "It showed just what a blind person could do, what _I _could do if I put my mind to it. I didn't let my blindness stop me from living!"

Miranda remained quiet for a moment. Then, she lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Bailey, the flow of tears evaporating. "I...I guess you're right."

"You obviously can't make a giant jump from depressed to pure peachy," Bailey chuckled. "But slowly, just look for the happy things in life. Like right now, what are you happy about?"

Miranda thought about it for a second, and then answered, "I'm happy that I have a good friend like you."

Bailey smiled. "It's what I'm here for."

"Wow, that was melodramatic," Jennifer burst out in laughter, showing herself from behind a tree. "You were both, like, so feelings-y and stuff. Like, wow."

"I'm guessing you're ignoring any sensitivity we might have right now?" Bailey guessed with narrowed eyes.

"YEP!" Jennifer quipped.

* * *

**Confessional**

Bailey: "Miranda's had a tragic past. I hope that my words really sunk in. All you have to do is believe in yourself, and it's no joke, you can do nearly anything you want! I'll be there for Miranda every step of the way during her journey of recovery. ...Now what the hell is up with Jennifer?"

Miranda: "I guess I could actually try to change my view on things. If I don't, how do I expect to win the money? I'm going to do this for my parents! Rest in piece, guys. I love you so much. And grandma and grandpa, I'll make you proud, too."

Jennifer: "Maybe the FBI didn't want to let me loose because I wouldn't, like, know how to talk to people. Ah, well. I, like, don't care. I'm so gonna go far, and that stupid Geraldine won't stop me! TOASTERS REIGN SUPREME! YOU HEAR ME, YOU FUCKING FURBALL?!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sheesh, these contestants are so boring," Chris yawned. He and Henry were standing in the Ghastly Green field once again. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the host turned his attention to Henry. "What are you doing?"

Henry was writing in a booklet intently. "I'm writing down ways to be a better host than you," he replied with a sardonic tone. "Step 1: don't have ridiculous hair."

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed in offence. "My hair was rated number 1 for World's Best Celebrity Hairstyles."

"Yes, I'm sure that's such an accomplishment for you," Henry scoffed.

Chris fumed.

Henry picked up his camera from on the grass next to him, holding it to his face. "Well, the first challenge has started! You've seen more of exactly who these unique teenagers are and what they can do. Of course, questions still remain. Who will reach their bases first? What alliances and friendships will form...and maybe even romances for all you shippers out there? Finally, will Chris ever stop being a terrible excuse of a human being anytime soon?"

"You're seriously asking for a demotion!" Chris growled ferociously.

"I have equal status to you," Henry pointed out. "You can't touch me."

Chris raised his hands and reached out to choke the co-host -slash- cameraman.

Jumping to his feet and running across the dirt trail, Henry smiled cheekily at the camera. "You might find the answers to all of these questions and more next time on Total! Drama! Crisis!"

"STOP STEALING MY MOMENTS!" Chris bellowed.

"Your fifteen minutes of fame are up!" Henry called back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I really write a lot. I mean, ONE chapter of over 12,000 words JUST for introductions? And it's taking THREE chapters just to finish up the first episode? I'm either a gifted writer or just really insane. XD Anywho, now that you've learned more about the characters, maybe your opinions on each one have developed. Once again, if you have anything you'd like to say, it's what the review system was made for. :3

The final part of the first episode should be completed within two weeks. I've had major insomnia these past few days, though, so I can't make promises.


	3. Commencing The Crisis P3

"Aaand we're back to the continuation of Total Drama Crisis' first episode!" Chris cheered as he faced Henry, who was holding the camera once again for the host.

"See, here's my plan," Henry told Chris, ignoring the fact that he was trying to do an introduction. "We try to divide our time doing the host stuff as equally as possible. That way, neither of us will be considered a screen hog..."

"NO!" Chris barked with a babyish-sounding voice. "Why would the audience want to see YOU_? _I'm the only one worth even SEEING on this show."

"...It must be hell to be you," Henry remarked absently.

"Whatever," Chris groaned moodily. "Back to me! So yeah. A little more than an hour ago, the campers were given liberty to interact with one another. More of their personalities were seen, like Bel using a fake nice girl act, Lilith boasting about her leader skills but largely being ignored, and Colby turning out to be a bigger idiot than what I thought anyone could be."

"He pales in comparison to you," Henry muttered.

Chris shot daggers at the cameraman/co-host. "ANYWAAAY, I showed the teens places like the mess hall, where we got to see Chef's wonderful face. Then it was to the confessionals for everyone before they began the challenge. As we speak, all twenty-four competitors are searching for bases. Will they find them? Will they even survive long enough to complete their searches? Found out now on Total! Drama! Crisis!"

"That's getting old, that last part," Henry yawned. "Honestly."

"ZIP. IT!" Chris yelled. Then, quickly putting on a calm face, he looked at the camera a final time. "I hope you enjoy the show...I know I'M not."

* * *

Scylia, Novarlo, Estelle and Lex had reached a hot, rocky area of the valley. Everywhere was an uneven, bumpy walk on grey stone, parallel to sandy flats further on the left side. Scylia had little problem with this while Estelle was passing by with ease. Novarlo and Lex were bringing up the rear.

"I must admit, jour blood chas a certain somezing about it zat makes it simply irresistable," Novarlo told Lex with a dreamy air.

"Can you really smell my blood?" Lex raised an eyebrow curiously.

"No," Novarlo sulked. He then instantly brightened up. "But it's fun pretending I can! Granted, most people find it veird, but I ignore zem."

"Well, that's nice," Lex said, nodding absently, noting a tall rock jutting out in front of them. She went around along with Novarlo. "So how does the average vampire go about their day, if I may ask?"

"Vell," Novarlo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Vone zing you must know is zat real vampires a: do not sparkle, and b: actually need sleep. Curse you, popular modern vampire media!"

"So do you sleep in coffins?" Lex inquired in fascination.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Novarlo exclaimed with glee. "Zere's just somezing about ze feel of soft red velvet against your cold, rocky skin in the pitch-black of midnight zat gives such a _relaxed _feeling, jou know?"

"I see," Lex nodded. "And what about the blood drinking? Do you actually bite down on people's necks and suck their blood?"

"Like this?" Estelle suddenly spoke up, turning around and playfully baring her fangs, leaning towards Novarlo's neck.

"AAAHHH!" Novarlo screeched, lifting his arms and blocking his face in an exaggerated motion. "ZAT IS NOT FUNNY! Jou could really terrify somevone!"

Looking past Estelle, Novarlo called to Scylia, "Scylia, please help me!"

"You're a big, strong, handsome boy Novarlo," Scylia informed the terrified vampire sweetly. "You can handle yourself, can't you?"

"Y-y...yes, you're right!" Novarlo proclaimed triumphantly. "I vill not let fear get in my vay! I am untouchable! I am INVINCIBLE!"

Novarlo didn't look where he was going and tripped at the next connecting rock, face-planting on it.

Scylia hid an amused grin while Estelle smiled warmly down at him. She offered Novarlo her hand.

"I don't need your chelp, you devious fiend!" Novarlo spat, regaining his footing and rubbing his knees.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend," Estelle explained with an innocent shrug. "Who's a little scaredy-cat?" she taunted jokingly.

"I have the right to be a scaredy-cat!" Novarlo lifted a finger. Then, realizing what he said, tried to correct himself. "...I mean...I am NOT a scaredy-cat...is vhat I actually meant to say...URGH!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Novarlo: "I'm very afraid of Estelle! ...But I cannot let it show in front of Scylia. Such divine beauty, such grace, such light and kindness in her smile... I vow to vin cher over by ze end of ze season! Zat is, if I survive ze season."

Lex: "I'm finding it difficult to differentiate between genuine belief and knowingly false facts concerning Novarlo's entire vampire act. He appears to be dedicated to it, though. I find him, Estelle and Scylia quite pleasant company, and I believe even romance is in the air."

Scylia: "What a gullible, out-of-it dunce. Of course, he's the perfect person to manipulate. And who knows? I might just let him get far enough with me 'that way'. Let's start with holding hands first, though. Can't let the poor guy get ahead of himself. Making people believe that they have a chance...it's immoral, I tell you. He-he."

**End Confessional **

* * *

The quartet came near the edge of the rocks. The sound of nearby water brought back everyone's concentration. As the end came near, Scylia noticed a rectangular slab of rock seemingly suspended in the air. It was hard to tell if it really was or if it was just an illusion from their distance.

"Hey, cool!" Novarlo exclaimed. "Vhat is zat?"

"Let's take this slow...ly," Scylia tried to say, but Novarlo had already dashed over the side, jumping towards the slab with a fist raised in the air.

"Let's go find zat baAAAHHH!"

The first thing the three girls saw when they peered over the side was Novarlo crashing into the slab seven feet away, which was being held up by two longer, vertically-carved stones of similar material at the bottom, making the whole monument shaped in the Pi sign.

The second thing the girls noticed was Novarlo's fall into the approximately seven-foot wide rapids that soon led to a bigger section of the river. The vampire wannabe wailed and thrashed about as he was carried away.

"Scyyyyyliiiiiiaaaaaa!" he cried out in anguish.

Lex looked onward in disbelief. Scylia and Estelle shook their heads in disappointment.

* * *

**Confessional **

Scylia: "Now the nut has gone and done it. Like I needed to chase after a drowning goof to start my day. Remind me to make a leash from the wires I found in the plane so I can keep track of my stray vampire geek."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Chris and Henry were on a bridge connecting two trails in the forest. Henry was taping the river that coursed under it while Chris was on the phone. "Did she say she'd go out with me?" he asked the person. After a brief moment of silence, Chris gasped. "What?! Are you sure it was a final 'no'? Maybe she didn't get my chocolates box, or my five signed autographs. Does NO ONE appreciate those things?"

As Chris rambled on, Henry took a step back in surprise as Novarlo came whizzing past them under the bridge. "AWEEEE!" he cheered as he passed underneath, turning in the water to face the bridge as he went along. The river curved and he sped by, still turning, with his hands in the air.

He then went back to screaming in distress.

"Did you see...?" Henry began, but the host was enthralled in his conversation about his rejection.

Henry turned back around, shrugged, and continued filming peacefully.

* * *

"...And that is how my father bought the fifteenth largest book store chain in Odamora," Colby finished his story to Lilith, who was distracting herself by pulling strands of her hair out.

"Is Odamora even a place?" Lilith asked skeptically.

"It was, I'm sure," Colby shrugged indifferently. "Now for tomorrow, I'm being practising filmotomics."

"I'm sorry...what?" Lilith asked in confusion. "Do you mean _fil-mo-gra-phy?_"

"If that's the right word for video-ing stuff, then yes," Colby nodded curtly. "I already have a plan. I'll turn around many times to make a video of all trees, and then I'll walk and walk while still showing the trees, and..."

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing all of this?" Lilith questioned the boy.

"I'm going to prove worth of mine to my Dad!" Colby declared firmly. "He sent me here to make me learn how to be a man, just like him!"

"The only think you're learning to be is a thorn in my side," Lilith scowled.

* * *

**Confessional **

Lilith: "Just bring me to the base so I can begin making friends and spreading the knowledge that I'll be taking charge of this thing. And PLEASE someone screw a metal plate to Colby's trap! Non-stop nonsense, is what it is!"

Colby: "I'm reading this book I got that teaches you how to use a camera for video-ing. Step one: turn on camera. I remember doing this before. I believe it was...this button? Oh, no, that's the lens, apparently. Let's try this...no, that's the memory delete button...OH NO! MY PRECIOUS GRASS!"

**End Confessional **

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Colby huffed tiredly. "And thirsty. And hungry. And hungry. And hungry."

"You've said it enough times for me to know that you're hungry," Lilith sighed deeply. "When we find the base, you can rest. We can keep going for another good..."

Lilith turned around to find that Colby wasn't standing next to her. Her eyes searching frantically, she called out, "Colby! Where are you! Whine pointlessly if you can hear me!"

"You worry too much!" Colby answered. "And your voice is annoying, quite frankly!"

"Like that," Lilith grimaced. She followed his voice and found him standing next to the mouth of a cave, peering inside with his interest piqued. "You're doing _what _exactly?"

"I'm tired," Colby repeated. "And I want to take pictures of the cave. Let's go!"

"What?! It's pitch-black in there!" Lilith protested angrily, stomping forward as Colby went inside without a care. "How on earth could you...?"

As Colby leaned against a rock, the cave began to rumble lowly but audibly. It then intensified, and before the two teens could escape the entrance of the cave was covered with rocks.

...

...

...

"Nice going," Lilith hissed, seeping with rage while Colby rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Next time, you'd be wise to listen to me. My knowledge and advise could help us avoid problems in the future...LIKE CAVES CAVING IN ON US!"

"Well..." Colby was about to give a snappy retort, but couldn't come up with anything. "Well...whatever!"

Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

* * *

**Confessional **

Lilith: "Well, _someone_ clearly doesn't appreciate a girl with common sense. This isn't exactly raising my hopes for when I get placed on a team. I _hate _being ignored when I have so much to offer!"

Colby: "I blame Lily for everything. ...I'm not sure how that's justified, I just do!

Henry: (reading from paper) "'The Total Drama crew does not take responsibility for the various unfortunate events to happen to the campers...'" (looking up) "At least not _full _responsibility, anyways. Chris so set that one up."

Chris: "He was supposed to just stick to the note! What the hell, DUDE!"

**End Confessional **

* * *

Chef whistled a merry tune as he sloppily mopped the floor. As he headed up an isle of tables, his elbow brushed against someone. He glanced up to see Tarren's broad smile shining down on him.

"Hey, Chef!" Tarren greeted the cook. "Put 'em up! Let me see what you got!"

Raising her fists, Tarren assumed a fighting stance. She jabbed at the air, exclaiming, "Hiya!" and "Come on!" and "Let's do this!"

"Uh...hyper chick?" Chef blinked in confusion. "Don't you have a challenge to get to?

"True," Tarren nodded. "But it's not that important. I just remembered you having that epic fight with Izzy in season 1, and wanted to do the same. So come on! Show me what you got!"

Chef grimaced and glared at the girl for a few seconds before shoving her out of the mess hall with lightning speed and tremendous force.

Recovering from the unexpectedness of that, Tarren turned around and snorted. "I'll be back to settle the score." She crossed her arms.

* * *

**Confessional **

Tarren: "Do I usually get distracted from other things I should be doing? ...Yes."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Bel stamped down on the long grass in a massive clearing they were crossing while Katherine timidly paced behind her. Up ahead was a hill. "So, um...Katherine," Bel spoke up. "Do you think you can hold your own out here?"

"Absolutely not," Katherine chuckled. "I have no knowledge about the outdoors, and I have little endurance and no strength whatsoever."

Katherine continued to chuckle. "Ah, the mere thought."

* * *

**Confessional **

Bel: "Good. Katherine isn't a threat, and she's gullible enough to use to get through the game. It would be a shame to become friends with someone who's strong and then later have to try and get rid of them. Though I bet it would be easy for me, I just don't want to risk it for the small group that will be my close 'friends'."

Katherine: "I wouldn't mind if I went home. True, I would lose my chance at the money and to do extra work here while the others compete, but I'm not entirely dedicated to competitions that require too much manual labor. I'm sure I can leave that to the others."

**End Confessional **

* * *

As the two females continued onward, Bel looked around. She then quickly spotted some movement out of the corner of her eye, towards her left. A figure drenched in the shadows of the trees reached out an arm and made a motion with his index finger for her to come near. Bel stared at the hand with uncertainty, and then glanced at Katherine.

"Um..." Bel began. "Um...would you mind if I just went over there for a sec? I think I saw something."

"Alright," Katherine shrugged. "I'll wait here. I'd like to find something in the giant mess that is my suitcase."

"Oh...well, that just solved that," Bel stated blankly, leaving Katherine's side to enter the woods. The figure was barely visible, but Bel managed to follow it. Within a minute she found herself near a cliff, a decently-sized drop leading down to a cave.

Bel thought she heard two people's faintly audible voices arguing, but shook her head and it vanished.

"Hello," a male voice whispered in the air, sending chills through Bel's skin. She swiftly analyzed the area, looking for the person that spoke.

"Right here," he said.

Bel followed the sound to a tree next to the beginnings of the cliff ledge. The same figure, still concealed by darkness, stood patiently.

"Who are you?" Bel demanded impatiently, but then tried to cover up. "Um...if I may ask, who are you?"

"No need to cover up," the mysterious boy replied. "I eavesdropped on the confessionals. Wood is not the best to hide a person's deepest secrets...except for me, of course."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Bel rolled her eyes, relieved to be able to drop the act. "So whadaya want from me, creep?"

"That's not very nice," he whimpered mockingly. He then took on a serious tone. "I'd caution you in the way you speak to me. Don't underestimate what I can do."

"And I should be afraid of you _why?_" Bel raised an eyebrow.

"Because as a devious person who happens to be a contestant, I can easily plan your elimination," the person cackled darkly. Bel shifted uncomfortably in her spot, swapping her weight between legs.

"So what do you want from me?" Bel repeated.

"Easy," the boy responded. "Join me."

"In what? An alliance?" Bel asked.

"Precisely," the boy's shadowy face nodded. "But like most blatant alliances, there are rules."

"Like what?" the confused girl continued to ask.

"Firstly, do not tell anyone of this alliance," the boy warned. "It would be in your best interest to do this. Do we have an agreement?"

"Pft! Whatevz," Bel crossed her arms, trying to act confident but really utterly unnerved by whoever this person was.

"Secondly, you will seek for me every day, right here," the boy went on. "This shall be done in the early morning and at night, and you must make sure you do this as discretely as possible."

"Anything else?" Bel fake-yawned.

"Thirdly," the boy concluded. "You will do as I say, and vote for who I say. And remember, not doing any of this could result in you losing any hope in gaining the money."

"Hm...this sounds interesting," Bel pretended to sound enthusiastic. "I'm really looking forward to this pathetic alliance by some poser-creep-weirdo. Like I trust you."

"Join me, and I promise that your game will be better than you ever imagined," the boy grinned, his gleaming broad smile shining through the dark. "I can tell you don't have much patience. How long do you expect your facade to last? And besides, don't you want to make sure that you have complete control in who is eliminated?"

"You need more than one person to get majority." Bel scoffed.

"That leads me to my first mission for you," the mysterious boy said. "I want you to tell Katherine of this alliance, for a start."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bel snapped. "She's in MY alliance."

"And as an extension, mine," the boy growled. "Just imagine yourself bypassing every contestant on your team, making it to the merge with ease. I guarantee you this as long as you stick by me."

"I admit...that's pretty tempting," Bel confessed. "But what exactly are your plans?"

"Wait and see," the boy grinned once again. "Meet me late in the afternoon at this exact spot. WITH Katherine," he warned dangerously.

"Hm..." Bel contemplated. "...You know, I think I'm not gonna listen to you. Just because I feel like it and really don't care about some random bastard like you. So yeah."

The mysterious boy went solemn.

He then disappeared behind the tree.

"Woah, where'd you go?" Bel asked herself in a whisper.

Suddenly, a hand clamped her mouth. It pressed down tightly, preventing Bel from turning around or really doing anything as she suffocated. The other hand held a knife to her throat.

"Don't underestimate me," the boy hissed. "It would end poorly for you."

After a few more moments of struggling, the boy let go.

"OKAY, OKAY! FINE, I'LL DO IT!" Bel choked out.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement," the boy said, disappearing into the dark forest.

Meanwhile, Katherine was getting up from the ground, closing her briefcase and holding up a single paper. "So THAT'S where it was!" she beamed. "I do need to organize my papers."

It was then that she notice a slimy sensation on her right leg.

"AAAHHH! SNAKE!" Katherine screamed, running off while shaking her leg. The puzzled large snake decided to detach itself from her leg, slithering off innocently into the forest. Katherine continued to run, however, sprinting through the clearing and up the hill.

"Hey, Katherine!" Bel called as she stumbled out of the forest. "Katherine, I need to..."

She noticed the missing girl.

"Great," Bel mumbled. "Dumb-ass."

* * *

**Confessional **

Katherine: "This is NOT a happy first day! Oh my, oh my! The SLIPPERINESS of it! Oh, dear, um, just, AAAHHH!"

Bel: "So I first get threatened by some deadly, random 'contestant'. _And_ I've lost my first alliance member somewhere in this forsaken valley. Great."

?: "I just need a couple of people I can work through. People who are selfish and willing to do dastardly things to get by, or people too clueless to know their right from left. This game is mine."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Olivia howled a string of curse words as she jumped off a large rock and landed wrong, spraining her ankle a bit. "FUUU..." she started, but the sight of Key right beside her, sniffing her, made her lips squeeze shut.

"Mm-mm!" she panicked, flailing her arms.

"Relax," Randall calmly advised Olivia, picking up Key by the pot. "I figured you could use some company to vent about your feelings."

"That's so..." Olivia grumbled in disgust, but then fixed this. "...So sweet. Um...thanks for caring."

"Anytime," Randall shrugged. "So would you like to discuss the events leading up to your absolute loathing of your brother and his beliefs?"

"Not really," Olivia chuckled bitterly, standing up and winced as she put slight pressure on the injured ankle.

"You'll need a temporary crutch," Randall noted, spotting a young tree towards his right. He uprooted the entire plant and broke off branches until it was an adequate walking stick. "Here."

"Thanks," Olivia accepted the gift with gratitude. "So. Wanna team up to find a base?"

"But of course," Randall grinned in anticipation. The two began to walk.

"Olivia!" Zaharos called in the distance.

"Ugh," Olivia whined. "Can't he see I want time away from him?"

"So you're positive you won't share anything with me?" Randall pressed on.

Olivia nodded curtly. "I'm not the sharing type. And it doesn't matter. Plus, the last thing I need is to have a conversation about it."

"Did it involve...your parents?" Randall asked.

"Par_ent,_" Olivia said. "My Mom died when I was younger. My Dad's taken care of us."

* * *

**Confessional **

Randall: "Slowly but surely she's spilling all her weaknesses. Of course, I have no problem spotting them before talking to her, but it's better to hear Olivia confirm them."

Olivia: "Boo-hoo, I had a sad life. I'm trying the best I can to make life awesome for me! And I won't let Zaharos or ANYTHING from home ruin this experience or get in the way of me winning the money."

**End Confessional **

* * *

The two of them continued to talk until the world dropped from under their feet.

"WHAAAA?!" Olivia and Randall exclaimed in surprise, Olivia landing on top of Randall's stomach.

"Ow," he muttered.

Olivia was about to say sorry, but then found herself staring straight at a cobra.

"Uh, Randall?" she breathed as she stayed motionless on her hands and feet. "Fuck."

Randall heard a hissing sound, and very slowly curled his limbs into himself. Then, he still took his time as he got to his feet.

"Don't make any sudden movements," the biologist whispered evenly to his hole companion. Gazing up, he grit his teeth. "We're in trouble."

* * *

Brendon, Mirvan and Xandra had reached a hill. Somewhere in the forest, a surprised squeal could be heard.

"EEP!" Xandra shrieked, jumping feet into the air. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Brendon spat.

"Yes, sir," Xandra cowered.

Brendon sighed. "Having to put up with her," he mumbled crossly. "_This _close to snapping, I swear..."

"We're moving too slowly!" Mirvan complained. "Who knows how many people have already made it! Those bastards could be doing anything now. Setting up traps, whispering to each other who they're going to vote for."

Another scream of unknown origin could be heard, and Xandra picked up the pace.

* * *

**Confessional **

Brendon: "I'm hoping that my leadership skills will be recognized by the military, and hopefully I can put this all on my resume. Outdoors survival leader must be looked at with respect, so I plan to show exactly what I can do. I will be unforgiving..."

Xandra: "Forget being bitten by snakes. I could probably die from one wrong step in the woods and falling onto a rock that conveniently is the spot my head hits. OoooooOOOOOHHHHH! I'M SO WORRIED! Breathe, Xandra, breathe! You can keep yourself together. Think about the children watching that need to be taught about safety. Think of the children, you baby!"

Mirvan: "I'm not a patient person. Now's the time that calls for ACTION! While we could have the upper hand! While the strategists don't see us coming!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Lilith ruffled around in her backpack, coming across what she needed. "Let there be light!" she declared in victory as she clicked her flashlight on.

"Gr?" a rumble echoed through the cave.

"Was that you?" Colby questioned his cave-stuck buddy with worry.

"Obviously, it didn't come from me, or you would've..." Lilith then noticed a black dot appear deeper in the cave. She shone her flashlight on it...

"AAAHHH!" Colby yelled at the top of his lungs as a hulking brown grizzly bear trotted over to them.

The blood-curdling screams continued until Liltih clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Start moving rocks. Now," she commanded.

Colby gulped in fright and fell to his knees, shoving away rocks like his life depended on it...which it probably did.

* * *

**Confessional **

Colby: "Oh, I wasn't scared. There's nothing nature can throw that man can't take...though I promise you, being face-to-face with a bear can make you think eitherways...er, otherwise."

Lilith: "Dire situations are not moments to panic! It's when you need to make snap decisions. As a leader-type, I can assure you I've mastered this. Did you see how quickly Colby got to his knees?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Tarren had heard a scream and was swinging on vines in the forest towards the origin point. "WOOHOO!" she chanted happily as the wind whipped by her. With an expert flip, she landed on her feet in a clearer part of the valley. Next to her was a cave.

Another scream erupted from there.

"Bingo," she said. "Don't worry! I'm coming!"

With impressive speed, Tarren reached the blocked cave entrance and began peeling away rocks with ease. In mere seconds, she had gotten all of the rocks on the top half of the pile to crumble away, exposing Colby, Lilith and the bear inside.

"Out! Out! Out!" Lilith barked, leaping over the rocks. Colby tried to mimick this and failed, tripping.

"AAAHHH!" he shouted in terror as the grizzly came over and raised it's clawed paw, prepared to swipe.

"THINK FAST!" Tarren exclaimed with a laugh as she picked up a heavy rock and threw it at the bear, hitting it's muzzle. The rock broke apart, the bear howling in pain.

"My hero!" Colby praised, hugging his arms around Tarren's knees.

"Less worshipping, more fleeing!" Lilith growled, grabbing Colby by his arm. The grizzly recovered from the previous blow and roared menacingly, pursuing the three teens as they entered the woods.

"You go on ahead," Tarren told the two other contestants. "I'll handle this."

"You brave, brave person!" Colby praised once again.

"Holy cow!" Lilith stomped her foot, tugging Colby along once again.

The brown-furred beast stopped when it noticed Tarren facing it.

"Bring it on! YEAH!" Tarren cried out before charging.

* * *

**Confessional **

Tarren: "YEAH, BABY! THAT'S A THRILL! THAT'S A THRILL!"

**End Confessional **

* * *

The trio consisting of Nick, Ray and Spencer continued travelling in the direction of the waterfall. Their trek was widely uneventful and boring, so Spencer decided to continue chatting.

"So what do you think of everyone else so far?" Spencer asked Ray in a soft voice, not feeling the need to speak loudly in the peaceful atmosphere.

"Everyone else?" Ray asked, scratching his head. "Um. I don't know. I don't know them very well. There's that Jennifer person that makes me worried about her mental health and everyone else's safety. That dude dressed as a vampire was just...I can't explain."

"He likes being dressed as a vampire," Spencer shrugged. "What can we do about it?"

"True, true," Ray nodded. "I can be trusting enough of people, but there's some who seem pretty shady. I'm sure I can sort through who's good and who isn't."

"Mm-hm," Spencer nodded.

"What's with the nod?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a general nod," Spencer pointed out with a small smirk. "The universal nod for any situation. It shows that I'm listening."

Ray chuckled. "I see."

Nick remained silent, not looking fully attached socially to the other two.

"So what do _you _hope to accomplish on the show?" Ray asked Spencer.

"Well, winning the money would be nice," Spencer admitted with a smile. "But really, I just came because it seemed fun. Like, who can do these challenges? Who will last the longest? It seems like a good a reason as any to sign up."

"Definitely," Ray nodded. "Total Drama is for the experience, in my opinion."

"Exactly," Spencer said.

* * *

**Confessional **

Nick: "Small talk isn't my forte. Basically, conversations in general aren't my forte."

Spencer: "I'll get Nick to loosen up later. For now, I think focusing on Ray and just trying to find the base will suffice."

Ray: "It's nice that Spencer's understanding...erg! I don't wanna get too distracted right now! I feel my focus slipping! I've gotta keep my head in the game!

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I hear moving water," Bailey informed Miranda and Jennifer, cocking her head to the side and motioning for the other two to keep quiet.

"REALLY?!" Jennifer asked, filled to the brim with energy. "LIKE, COOL!"

"Sh!" Bailey shushed her. After a few seconds of waiting, Bailey headed in the direction she heard the water coming from. The two other girls followed, and within a few minutes they found the river. This section was wide and had a higher level of ground bordering it from the other side.

"Maybe we should follow it?" Bailey suggested, bending to her knees and feeling out, her hand coming in contact with the water. She took a few steps back and turned her head left and right. "I think upstream would work. The water would come from the waterfall, and it gets there from probably somewhere else."

"Maybe the mountains?" Miranda thought aloud absently. Her main focus was on the surging river. She made sure to keep herself as close to the tree line as possible.

"Probably," Bailey nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Ugh, this is, like, super boring!" Jennifer whined. "Does anyone have a person I could, like, totally vivisect on the spot?"

"Uuuhhh," Bailey and Miranda hummed uncertainly.

"YES! YES!" Jennifer shouted ecstatically. "SHE'S DEAD! GERALDINE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

Closing her eyes, Jennifer's smile grew 3 times wider, which looked really unnatural and creepy. Suddenly, Jennifer misstepped, losing balance and tumbling into the river.

"AAAHHH!" Jennifer shrieked in distress. "SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE...NO FUCKING WAY. GERALDINE, HOW THE FRICK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! STOP BREATHING ALREADY! IT'S USELESS!"

Jennifer's head went under.

"AH!" Miranda panicked. "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

Bailey reached out and grabbed Miranda's wrist, pulling her along with her as they followed the sound of Jennifer's muffled screaming. Jennifer resurfaced, spitting out water. "GERALDINE, I AM _NOT_ GOING TO LET MYSELF DIE UNTIL I SEE YOU BECOME A LIFELESS FUCKING CORPSE!"

"Miranda!" Bailey told her friend urgently. "I can't go in. You're the only one who can save her."

"What?!" Miranda gaped. "I...I...the water...no...I can't!"

"Fight the fear, just this once!" Bailey urged. "If not today, then when? Why not now?!"

"AAAHHH!" Jennifer continued to scream.

"Do you want her to...?" Bailey began, but Jennifer was then picked up by the increasingly rapid current.

"GEEERAAALDIIINE!" she cried out.

Within seconds, she went out of view and out of hearing range.

"I...I can't...I can't," Miranda continued to tell herself in a low voice, staring blankly ahead of her.

"It's okay," Bailey hugged Miranda. "She's gone. We'll just let whatever happens to her happen."

* * *

**Confessional **

Bailey: "While Jennifer isn't exactly the most pleasant person to hang around with, she's still a person and doesn't deserve a gruesome death. But let's face it: we couldn't keep up with her. I'm sure she'll make it on her own...and if not, then I'm sure we won't get sued for her death."

Miranda: "No...NO! Water...WATER! ...I can't do that. I just can't. I can't!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Novarlo struggled to keep himself afloat. He let the giant, forceful stream carry him, pushing up with his arms every few seconds to prevent himself from going under...

Then his cape tugged him underwater.

"MPH! MPH!" he panicked, holding his breath. Novarlo opened his eyes, but could hardly see anything in the dirty, swift liquid. Novarlo tried to undo the knot on his cape, but it was being tightened more and more as whatever held back the cape fought with the water trying to carry Novarlo away.

Novarlo brought his hand out, and despite the current was able to move it back, grabbing the beginnings of his cape. He continued to tug until he came face to face with a blurry, brown rod that must've been a branch. It was jutting out from the bottom of the stream, and Novarlo could see where his cape was stuck. Freeing the cape just as Novarlo took in a breath of water, he got back to the surface.

"Ach! Ach!" the vampire wannabe coughed, closing his eyes and expelling water from his mouth. "Zat vas disgusting!" he wheezed. Opening his eyes again, he realized that he was heading towards the lake. There was beach on either side of the river.

Before the beach, on his right side, Novarlo saw a fallen tree.

"I vill live!" Novarlo declared as he grabbed a branch, climbing the toppled tree until he was out of the water and on safe ground. "I am safe! Oh, zank you, nature! Zank you!"

Heading past the scattered remaining trees to reach the beach, Novarlo glanced around. "Vhat do I do now?" he asked himself. "I need to find a..."

Within short walking distance, Novarlo saw a dock. He ran over to it, and then looked right to conveniently find a wooden cabin.

"Welcome, Novarlo!" Chris' voice spoke from an invisible speaker somewhere in the area. "You are the first person to find a base!"

"Voohoo!" Novarlo cheered. "Take zat, Mozer Nature! Ze Novarlo is ze greatest vampire ever! Nozing can stop chim...!"

"Yeah, yeah," Chris interrupted. Novarlo proceeded to do a mini victory dance. "Because you're the first one here, you get to decide the name of your team!"

"Really?" Novarlo gasped. "Zat is VONDERFUL!"

The vampire stroked a nonexistent beard while he thought. "Vampires..." he mumbled. "Er, no. It should chave 'venomous', zough. Venomous Vampires? Hm...I don't zink everyone vould like ze vampire zing...vhat else is venomous...?"

Novarlo remained motionless, deep in thought, until finally something clicked. "Snakes!" he shouted. "Ve shall be known as...ze Venomous Snakes!"

"Nice name," Chris approved. "Sounds deadly!"

"Just like me!" Novarlo added, hissing menacingly and then giggling.

* * *

**Confessional**

Novarlo: "Zat's right! Novarlo is awesome! I got to a base first! ...Granted, it vas by accident since I did somezing stupid...but still!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"WAAAHHH!" a girl screamed from the direction of the river. Then, it stopped. After a few moments, Novarlo could see the girl rushing towards the dock, and then noticing him.

...Novarlo stared at her...

...Jennifer stared back...

"Geraldine's dead, by the way," Jennifer stated blandly before heading towards the front of the cabin and going inside.

* * *

**Confessional **

Jennifer: "Great news, guys! Geraldine's DEAD! Yeah, I know, awesome, right? The family then threw the toaster out 'cause they thought it was, like, possessed by the devil. They're close, I'll give them that. He-he! ...Ew, now I'm with a broken action figure and an old banana peel. Hey, guys! What's up?"

**End Confessional **

* * *

Zaharos was on the lookout for Olivia. He stepped over a fallen log and glanced around. "Olivia!" he called, determined to find her.

Olivia, to no surprise, was still in the snake pit with Randall.

"It's like Chris WANTS a lawsuit," Olivia whispered angrily to Randall.

"Sh, sh," he silenced her.

Just then, one of the cobras tried to strike. However, it was not close enough to bite either Randall or Olivia.

Most of the snakes slithered in place, but some approached inch by inch.

"Key!" Randall whispered fervently.

"Herg," Key sounded from the top of the hole, leaning over to see what his master was up to.

"I need you to come down here!" Randall told his pet plant. "Paralyse the snakes, but don't release too much gas. We need to stay conscious in order to escape. Got it?"

Key nodded, but before he could hop in, Zaharos appeared from behind the rock.

"Olivia!" Zaharos called down into the hole.

"SH!" Olivia growled. "Can't you see where I AM?!"

Another cobra struck, but Olivia kicked it back.

Zaharos spotted a vine next to him, hanging from a tree. He grabbed it and approached the hole once again. However, Key turned and snapped at him. "GRR!"

"Key, not now!" Randall commanded, but Key didn't listen.

"Be calm," Zaharos tried to sooth Key. "There is nothing to fear. I am at one with natu..."

"ARGH!" Key barked, leaping at Zaharos and latching his jaws onto his right arm.

"AAAHHH!" Zaharos screamed, waving his arm rapidly to get Key off. He ended up tripping over his own feet and getting tangled in the vine. He then stumbled over and into the hole...

"AH!" Olivia gasped.

Zaharos fell quickly, but just before touching the bottom of the hole, was stopped in midair.

"Hi, guys!" Lucy called down. Demetri hovered over the hole.

"Unlucky idiots," he cackled. "Should we pour rocks on them?"

"Just help me heave the morons out of there," Lucy deadpanned.

Demetri rolled his eyes, but did this nonetheless. Olivia and Randall began to climb it, and once they were out of the hole, Zaharos began to get lifted out, Key still clinging to him. However, one of the cobras slithered towards the boy in suspension and struck.

Zaharos cried out in pain. Key snapped at the snake, who released its grip and returned to join its brethren. Lucy and Demetri pulled with all their might until they got him out.

"Keep him still," Randall ordered, taking off his backpack and searching through it. He scavenged out a needle and a container with a seal specially designed for needles to poke through it. Inside was a clear liquid, and when Randall poked the needle through, it sucked it into the containment part of the object.

"This will hurt," Randall confessed as he jammed the needle into Zaharos' leg.

* * *

**Confessional **

Randall: "Being a wilderness explorer and a person who likes to come meticulously prepared, I always carry around different antidotes for different poisons, venoms, infections and viruses...and a chemistry set and needles in case I perform certain..._experiments._

Olivia: "That's it! I'm dropping the seducing act, not that I really had a good one to begin with. There's just no way I can focus on it here, when there's possible death around every corner! Fuck you, Chris! Oh, no, wait. I don't think I'll GIVE a SINGLE fuck for even you. Go to hell!"

Zaharos: "Perhaps the nature spirits allowed this to happen to tell me something...maybe I should give Olivia some space. However, I will still watch out for her. She's my sister and I care for her, no matter how many times it leads me to almost certain death...also, I'm reluctantly thankful to Randall for giving me a cobra venom antidote...but I still don't trust him. I suspect he's a person who would violate nature to claim what he wants."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Randall finished cleaning the wound and bandaging it. "Better?"

"Yes," Zaharos nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time," Randall grinned. "I'm glad to help."

"RUN! RUN!" a boy shouted.

Colby and Lilith came into view from the trees further away. They made it to the giant boulder and leaned against it, panting.

"Bear," Colby groaned, collapsing to the ground.

"We don't know if it's following us or not," Lilith added, holding a hand to her forehead. "But I suggest we run."

"Let's go." Randall motioned for everyone to start walking. Lilith tried to talk to Lucy, but she ignored her. Demetri cackled at her before going off to join her. In the end, Lilith stuck in the back of the line.

"This is going to be a great season," Colby mumbled sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Lilith nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Confessional **

Lilith: "Really? ...Really? I'm being ignored THIS much?"

**End Confessional **

* * *

Ray, Spencer and Nick walked out of the woods to find the large, rumbling waterfall. It began at the top with a diagonal, jagged, rocky slope with multiple courses of water going down, eventually meeting at a massive onslaught of water that fell down and pooled into the beginning of the river. A bit of a cave at the bottom behind the wall of water was visible.

At the base of a rocky climb up the cliff, a few feet to the side of the waterfall, was Katherine.

"Oh, dear, um...let's see," she stammered nervously, reaching out gingerly to grab a rock. "Um, er...no, that wouldn't do. How else can I...?"

The three boys advanced towards her. "Need help?" Ray asked.

"Er..." Katherine chuckled with worry as she glanced up, the deadly cliff face freezing her on the spot. "I'm sure if I just get it right and, um...oh my."

"Just relax," Spencer advised the businesswoman calmly. "It's not that hard. You just need to have confidence."

"You're...you're right," Katherine nodded, gulping before grabbing a rock higher up. She then carefully raised her foot, placing it on another rock extending out of the wall face. With a heave, Katherine had begun to climb.

"How's this?" she asked as she looked back down.

"Perfect." Spencer gave her the thumbs up.

Nick ignored the other three, finding a good spot to climb. With ease, he began his ascent.

"We should get started," Ray said.

Spencer nodded, positioning his hands in a crack in the rocks and hoisting himself up, climbing easily. Ray did the same next to him, and the 'race' to the top had begun.

* * *

**Confessional **

Spencer: "Good thing for me, I enjoy rock climbing. I haven't had the chance to do it many times. I think I've only done it about twice in those artificial rock climbing facilities, but I'm still relatively adept at it."

Nick: "I know what it takes to live out here. Experience made me need it once."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Nick and Spencer were the first ones to arrive. Immediately, they noticed a wooden cabin through the trees, in a clearing about 10 meters away from the waterfall.

"We're going to get so much sleep in the night," Spencer droned sardonically.

"Welcome, you two!" Chris' voice blared from cleverly-placed speakers. "Nick, as the first of you to find the base, you get to decide on the team name!"

"Nice," Ray called to the two happily, his climb ending. He helped Katherine up, and then jogged over to the two. "Make it awesome," he insisted to Nick.

"It should sound powerful," Spencer suggested. "Maybe a little dark?"

Nick nodded solemnly. "...Approaching Apocalypse."

...Ray and Katherine blinked.

"Sounds...a little creepy, but I like it!" Chris proclaimed. "Henceforth, you guys are now known as Approaching Apocalypse!"

Ray cheered, hi-fiving Spencer. The four went over to the cabin, where there was a porch waiting for them. Four wooden benches lined the rails. Taking the three steps necessary up the entrance stairs, they crossed to the door and opened it.

"Unlike the other seasons," Chris began. "We were forced by the producers to give you guys decent accommodation. Not luxury, but decent."

The inside held two parts, separated in half by an open doorway. Six beds filled the room, lined up three in a row on the left and right side. Next to each bed were wooden shelves. Two windows were on each side, as well, making four in total. The other room was most likely the same.

"Through the doorway is a tiny hall, as you can see," Chris pointed out. "There is one bathroom and one room for hanging and piling clothes."

"Are the rooms going to be separated by gender?" Spencer asked.

"That's for all of you to decide when you're a team," Chris clapped giddily. "Yep, we're giving you a choice! If you're squirmish or whatever, choose to split boy and girl style. If you're chill with other genders, you can mix."

"Got it," the four of them replied.

* * *

**Confessional **

Spencer: "Hm. Depending on how many people I feel I could use, I might decide co-ed. If I had most of the people I'm using in the same room, it would be useful...although, I'd want some people to spy on whoever I haven't roped in yet or who have not shown signs of being friendly or at least accepting of me. Threats must be gotten rid of."

Katherine: "I don't care which everyone picks. As long as no one is loud, I can get along with everyone. Work requires concentration."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Bel had gotten over the hill and spotted the waterfall. "Let's try there," she told herself with an unenthusiastic huff.

"HEY!" a girl called to Bel, jogging up the slope to reach her.

"Are you all alone?" Tarren asked, pressing her outstretched hands against her thighs for support. Her clothing was ripped in some places, and she had a few cuts on her face and hands.

Bel flashed a small, shy smile. "Yes," she replied. "It's been lonely. I've needed a friend. Who are you? And why are you hurt like that?"

"I'm Tarren," Tarren introduced herself. "And I just wrestled with a freaking grizzly bear! SO INTENSE! But I threw rocks at it and it went away. So, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Waterfall?" Bel shrugged.

"Hell yeah!" Tarren exclaimed wildly. "Come on! Let's go find that base! WAAHOO!"

Tarren sprinted down the hill. Just as she reached the bottom, she tripped and fell forward. Tumbling along, Tarren fell off the side of the small cliff they were at.

"I'm okay!" Tarren called up as Bel peered down to the bottom. Tarren had fallen into the river, but had grabbed some long reeds to keep herself from drifting away. Bel carefully climbed down as Tarren got out of the water, shaking her limbs.

"That was so fucking epic!" Tarren shouted. "Just, like, without warning, you start falling and falling! SO COOL!"

"Yeah," Bel nodded, pretending to agree and barely noticeably trying to keep her smile in place. "Let's hurry. Maybe other people have already arrived."

"Sure thing," Tarren nodded. The two of them began to walk. Tarren kept shaking around to get the water out of her clothes, and Bel had to sidestep a bit to avoid getting splashed. Eventually, they made it to the waterfall.

"Time to climb!" Tarren exclaimed excitedly, doing just that. Bel followed behind her, glancing past her shoulder once. She spotted a shadow disappear behind the trees on the other side.

Bel shook her head and kept climbing.

* * *

**Confessional **

Bel: "Well, at least she's another clueless nut. A perfect person to add to the alliance...and 'as an extension', the mysterious guy... seriously, what was his problem?"

Tarren: "I can handle anything nature throws! Bears? Yep. Cliffs? Of course. Rivers? You betcha! BRING IT!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"He's down there," Estelle pointed once they arrived at the beach. "I can smell him."

"You take the vampire thing quite seriously," Scylia laughed.

"Yep," Estelle smiled.

"So far, paranormal activity in this region has been quite nonexistent," Lex deduced, immersed in her scanner's screen. She had been holding it to her face the entire time, but at last she lowered it from her eyes. "Okay. I think I now know where to explore when I have time."

The three girls found themselves at the cabin. "Welcome, Lex, Scylia and Estelle!" Chris' voice boomed.

"Scylia!" Novarlo exclaimed in delight, rushing over and kneeling before her. "I zought I vould never get to see you again."

"Me, too," Scylia patted Novarlo's head.

The vampire wannabe stood up, and then regarded Estelle. "Great," he muttered.

"Happy to see me?" Estelle smirked, reaching out to touch Novarlo's cheek.

"EEP!" Novarlo shrieked, leaping backwards and landing on his back in the sand.

"Get up," Scylia grumbled as she went to the front of the cabin.

"Yes, ma'am!" Novarlo declared, jumping to his feet and tailing after her.

"Welcome to the Venomous Snakes!" Chris greeted the three girls as they entered the cabin. "Novarlo came up with the name himself."

"Indeed, I did," Novarlo grinned smugly.

"I'm proud of you," Scylia smiled. "It's a good name."

"I know!" Novarlo exclaimed. "Ve shall be unstoppable!"

"So," Chris informed the four of them. "You..."

"Hey, guys!" Jennifer waved as she entered the room from the hall in the middle. "GERALDINE'S DEAD! CELEBRATION TIME!"

"As I was saying," Chris cleared his throat in annoyance. "You'll get to choose whether you sleep separated by gender or not. Of course, it's a team decision, so you have to wait for the others."

With that, Chris left them to their own devices.

* * *

**Confessional**

Estelle: (sweetly) "It would be funny to taunt Novarlo every night just by being in the same room as him. But I think I should give him a little break from me everyday. That way, when he thinks he's alone, I'll be there to prove him wrong. I'm always watching."

Scylia: "Right. 'Cause I need Novarlo to ogle me while I'm changing to go to sleep. I don't think so."

**End Confessional **

* * *

After patiently waiting a few minutes, seven contestants came jogging onto the beach. "YES!" Lucy cheered triumphantly. "We found a ba-ase! We found a ba-ase!" she chanted.

"Let's see if there's anyone to torture," Demetri cackled, hopping up the steps and opening the door.

"Hoora! More people!" Novarlo threw his arms in the air. "Velcome!"

"Oh, God, we're with you," Lucy smacked her forehead. "Fucking perfect."

"Are you REALLY going to let that thing stay in here?" Scylia asked Randall on behalf of everyone else.

"It's Key's choice, really," Randall shrugged. "If he chooses to rest among the wilderness or on the porch, then he can. If he decides to sleep inside, I assure you he won't try anything harmful."

"I so trust you," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alright, so what's our name."

"Venomous Snakes!" Novarlo answered enthusiastically. "I made it myself."

"We're proud of you," Olivia muttered sarcastically.

"Zank you!" Novarlo grinned, unaware of the sarcasm.

"We also have to decide if the room groupings are co-ed or separate," Scylia added.

"Alright!" Lilith declared, trying to get everyone's attention. "If you vote..."

"Alright, everyone!" Randall announced, unknowingly interrupting Lilith, not that anyone but her cared. "Let's have a show of hands. Who wants to have co-ed?"

Jennifer, Novarlo, Demetri and Zaharos raised their hands.

"Of course," Olivia grumbled.

"I wanna keep an eye on all of you!" Jennifer stated. "You might try to put, like, tiny things into my ears. I'll kill you if you try!"

"Now that you mention it, I think sticking with just guys and not her is better." Demetri lowered his hand.

"That's right. Lower it," Lucy nodded in approval, giving him a disappointed stare.

"So everyone else if for separation by gender?" Randall asked for confirmation.

A collection of nods ensued.

"Alright," Randall said. "I guess we can start choosing beds and unpack."

The girls headed into the other room while the boys stayed behind and claimed their beds.

* * *

**Confessional **

Zaharos: "So I can't keep an eye out for Olivia, but at least I can make sure Randall doesn't do anything. Something about him is just...not right. The spirits are telling me this, that I know."

Randall: "So everyone else constitutes of a moron, some random and unimportant girl, the paranormal investigator, the pathetic vampire wannabe, the other pathetic vampire wannabe, and Scylia. Quite the mysterious girl, she is. I'll check everyone's threat status later."

Scylia: "Well, Randall definitely took charge there. He's...interesting. And possibly threatening with his knowledge of nature. And who knows what else he brought besides the already nerve-wracking Key."

Demetri: "I'm kind of disappointed, but I think it was worth it than risking having to sleep in the same room as that retarded freak."

**End Confessional **

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky in brilliant, flaming shades of red, orange and yellow. Bailey and Miranda had found themselves at the waterfall. They witnessed Bel and Tarren make it to the top on the other side of the waterfall.

"So I'm guessing we have to climb?" Bailey sighed.

"Yep," Miranda answered, alternating stares between the waterfall and the cliff.

"Well. Better get started," Bailey smirked confidently, feeling for the first rock she could find that was jutting out from the wall face. She felt around again until her other hand spotted one, and then used her feet to feel. Continuing to do this, she successfully began to climb.

"You can do it, Miranda!" Bailey called down when she was halfway up. "I'm blind and can still manage. It's easy!"

Miranda cautiously approached the rocky wall. Swallowing her fears, she followed Bailey's example, without the need to feel. Gradually, she climbed as well.

* * *

**Confessional **

Bailey: "I think I'm off to a good start with Miranda. She's been a bit more confident than when she was crying back at the log. And I'm confident that by the time the game is done, she'll have broken free from her depression. The two of us aren't gonna let life hold us back!"

Miranda: "I was surprised that I could do it. I mean, imagining someone falling from high up on the cliff is...scary. But I had to do it. Bailey's counting on me to not let my fears and sadness get in the way. So I'm gonna keep pushing myself!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brendon, Xandra and Mirvan had also gotten to the waterfall.

"Oh, no no no!" Xandra exclaimed in fright. "This is uncalled for! This is dangerous! Besides, the base might not even be up there!"

"As your future leader, I order you to climb!" Brendon declared fiercely. "We're not going to stay back because of fear. And there's always a chance the base might be up there."

"Let's stop wasting time and get there before it's too late!" Mirvan shouted in aggravation, already begining his climb.

"I have standards!" Xandra shrieked.

"And so do I," Brendon snickered. "And if you don't climb, then I'm afraid it would have to be best for everyone if you're eliminated first."

Xandra gasped at this, and, out of bigger fear of Brendon and elimination than going up a cliff, she started to climb. Brendon followed after her.

* * *

**Confessional **

Brendon: "Tough love gives motivation and will overall just get things done. Everyone will thank me for leading. Even Xandra, one day."

Xandra: (sobbing) "There's just too much pressure here to handle!"

Mirvan: "I don't tolerate slowness! Action, action, action! Especially during a game like this. Backstabbers could only be an inch away."

**End Confessional **

* * *

"Well, this is a problem," Bel spoke up.

"It's no biggie," Tarren waved her off. "We can just...uh...maybe..."

Barely visible through the trees, the cabin was on the other side of the waterfall. It was blatantly obvious that crossing through the water was out of the question.

"I think our only option is to use those rocks," Tarren concluded, pointing to the beginning of the waterfall. The rocky, diagonal part had a few parts that one could walk on. A person would simply have to jump to reach the next rock, and continue to do that until they reached the other side.

"I'll start," Tarren told Bel. "WAHOO!"

Tarren carefully stepped forward, and then bounced into the air, landing on the next rocky ledge. One by one, Tarren passed by safely.

"Your turn!" she called playfully.

"This isn't a game, moron," Bel breathed, taking the first bound. Immediately, she wobbled and tripped. Before she plummeted down the waterfall though, she grabbed on to the ledge. Bringing herself up with a lot of work, she regained her footing and continued onward.

"There," Bel sighed in relief as she reached the other side.

"Phewph! That was close!" Tarren laughed. "Okay, let's go!"

"A little help," Bailey requested as she and Miranda arrived at the top. Tarren held out one hand for each to grab on to. Once the two were up, the four weaved through the trees to find the cabin.

"Hey, girls!" Ray waved.

"Hey!" Bailey waved back in their general direction. "Who's there?"

"Silent boy and other silent boy, for a start," Spencer grinned.

"There's a third silent boy, Nick, and then there's Katherine," Ray finished.

"Bel!" Katherine exclaimed, rushing out to greet her. "You made it."

"And you, too," Bel smiled sweetly. "Say, can I tell you something private?"

"What is it?" Katherine queried in puzzlement.

"Well," Bel began, "There's this guy in the woods who says he can get us far in the game. He wants you to join an alliance. Are you in?"

"An alliance?" Katherine asked. "Hm...as long as it protects me from the vote."

"Yep," Bel nodded swiftly. "Now are you in or not?"

"Yes," Katherine responded. "I am in the alliance."

"Excellent," Bel sighed contently. "Just join me at night. We'll be heading for a walk to meet the guy."

* * *

**Confessional **

Bel: "There. That should save me from dying during the day. Although I can't say I'll be safe the next day. God, I hate whoever he is!"

?: "If Bel fails to bring Katherine along, there will be a punishment. I obviously can't murder anyone, but mild violence that doesn't impair the player during challenges should be allowed."

Katherine: "These alliances are usually nothing fancy and probably don't work out the best, but I'm sure I'll be safe with Bel and the other person for now."

Spencer: "Perfect! My two other 'friends' are here. If we group together and add Nick, who I _hope _will be open to joining us, then we'll have five. Unless there's another alliance that includes at least the same amount as us, we should have majority vote. Of course, since there's always a chance that'll be rivalled, I'll be on the lookout for any other alliances. And I can't even show that my group _is _an alliance. I'll just have to approach each one individually when I want to discuss our strategy."

**End Confessional **

* * *

"So we're 'Approaching Apocalypse'?" Tarren asked as everyone headed into the cabin. "SWEET! Sounds so epic!"

"The other team already has twelve people!" Chris announced through his hidden speakers inside the cabin. "You're still waiting up on a couple of others."

Sobbing could be heard from outside. The door opened, and Xandra came in, her crossed arms clutching her chest tightly. "The jumping and rocks and water..." she resumed sobbing.

Mirvan didn't say a word, but he gave a scrutinizing glance to everyone. Brendon, however, was more direct.

"Alright, listen up!" Brendon's voice echoed in the closed space. "Don't expect this to be a joy ride. This is a serious competition, and everyone needs to be at their best. So from here on in, I will be telling you how things are going to work every day. You wake up early, go to sleep early, participate in every challenge and try your hardest EVERY DAY! Also, mornings follow a jog. And again, that's daily!"

"Excuse me?" Bailey questioned Brendon.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"Your team captain," Brendon smirked wickedly. "Although, you can think of me as a drill sergeant or any other military position, as long as my authority is known."

No one spoke up, but dissatisfaction could be seen in most of the contestants.

* * *

**Confessional **

Brendon: "I've now let them all know who's in charge."

Mirvan: "As I suspected. They must've been bonding! Oh, the thought of it makes me sick!"

Ray: "If that loud and annoying 'drill sergeant' thinks he can tell us how to live for the next few weeks, he's got another thing coming. I planned to enjoy my time here, not have every minute of my life dictated."

Tarren: "Wait. I counted eleven of us...maybe I did it wrong?"

**End Confessional **

* * *

The sky was darkening now. Chris called for the teens to head to the mess hall for dinner, which was unappetizing white gunk. Chef glared at everyone as if he dared a single person to criticize his food.

After dinner was done (or thrown out, which was what happened in most of the contestants' cases), everyone went back to their cabins. Katherine spoke up.

"We still have to decide if it's boy and girl for each side or not," she said.

"As leader..." Brendon began, but Ray interjected.

"It's a team decision, as Chris said," he pointed out.

"Okay, then," Brendon nodded. "All in favor of boys and girls separated?"

Brendon, Katherine, Bel, Xandra and Mirvan's hands went up.

"Aaand the merged sleeping arrangement wins," Spencer commentated.

Brendon led Xandra and Mirvan into the other room. Bel thought about it for a moment, and then dragged Katherine and Tarren along, as well.

This left Bailey, Miranda, Nick, Spencer and Ray in the first room.

"Time to unpack," Ray commented absently.

Everyone in both rooms placed their duffel bags, backpacks and other bags onto their beds or beside them, taking things out either one by one or in a cluttered mess. Brendon finished before anyone else, having neatly organized his belongings into the different shelf units. Xandra made sure that heavier things were tucked away further in the compartments while the lighter things were in front. Katherine shoved stacks of papers into most of her units, and then placed toiletries, her laptop and other things underneath her bed.

Tarren took out multiple sports trophies and lined them on the top of the shelf.

"You've won a lot of competitions," Bel remarked, eyeing the trophies.

"It's what happens when you're the best," Tarren beamed. "Not that I actually think I'm the best...but I AM pretty freaking awesome."

"What are you two talking about?" Mirvan demanded, wearing an obviously fake smile, though he wasn't particularly trying, in his defense.

"Just sports, dude. Relax," Tarren shrugged nonchalantly.

Mirvan narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word as he left them alone.

In the first room, Spencer and Ray unpacked side by side. "Lots of books," Ray remarked.

Spencer chuckled embarrassedly. "I get through them quickly."

The two looked at each other for a few more seconds before the two of them averted their gazes and went back to organizing their things.

Miranda pulled out a picture of a young-looking couple and a girl who was no more than five. She placed it on the top part of her shelf and stared at it for a while as she sat on her bed.

"Whatcha doin'?" Bailey asked Miranda, positioning herself right by her side.

"How can you hear that I'm in this spot?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"I can hear your breathing," Bailey answered. "Cool, right? So whatcha doin'?"

"Looking at a picture of my parents and me," Miranda replied, her voice ringing with sadness. "It's one of my favorites."

"So what did your parents do for a living?" Bailey inquired.

"Well, my mom did real estate," Miranda started. "Nothing really special to most people, but it was fun to tag along when I was little. I got to explore a lot of houses and their basements and hidden closets and attics."

"Sounds fun," Bailey grinned.

Miranda nodded. "My dad coached these teen hockey players year round," she continued. "He loved hockey. It was kind of annoying at night when it was twelve and he was watching a game. But now I think it's what I miss most..."

Miranda stopped talking, her breathing become slow and difficult to maintain control over.

"They sound like they were pretty cool people," Bailey finally spoke.

Miranda could only stare at the picture for a few more seconds before lying down. "I'm gonna try and sleep."

"Okay," Bailey smiled, getting up and heading to her bed, which was right next to Miranda's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Confessional **

Miranda: "Sometimes I wonder if my parents come down at night sometimes and watch me get ready for bed or sleep. I'd like to think they do, and I'd like to think they can forgive me. I guess there's nothing really to blame me for in the first place, but I still feel terrible...ah, well. Good night, guys. I hope you're up there, happy and safe."

Spencer: "What on Earth was that about? ...I honestly have no idea."

**End Confessional **

* * *

The Venomous Snakes had already unpacked.

"WEE!" Jennifer cheered joyfully as she swung on the beams near the ceiling. "I hope my soul half goes into a monkey tomorrow!"

"It's kind of around the time you, you know, FUCKING GO TO BED!" Lucy snapped, seething with rage. Outside, an animal cried out in pain. "I so want to strangle someone right now."

"Just let her tire herself out or something," Olivia told her friend. "She's bound to just stop, right? She's random enough to do it."

As Olivia predicted, Jennifer let go of the beams and strangely kept silent and serious. She went over to her bed, which was next to Lex's.

"Still brown," Lex muttered to herself as she held up her P.A.R.I. 712 for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm so bewildered at this point."

"AH! TRASH COMPACTOR!" Jennifer cried out. "LEARN TO RECYCLE, YOU IDIOTS!"

Demetri walked in, clad in only boxers. He casually went over to Lucy. "'Sup?" he grinned cheekily.

"Back off if you want your kiwis to stay where they should be," Lucy threatened.

"In your...?" Demetri began to raise his eyebrows suggestively...

"OW, MY SOLAR PLEXUS!"

"Beat it!" Lucy snapped at Demetri, who stood up clutching his sides.

"Okay, okay," Demetri raised a hand in defeat, heading back to the boys' side. "I'm still available."

Scylia exited the bathroom after brushing her teeth. Estelle, meanwhile, had gone outside for a bit, but soon returned. The door opened, and a bucket filled with water fell onto her.

"Oh, fuck!" Demetri panicked.

Estelle took the bucket off her head and placed it outside. "Hello, boys," she greeted the guys seductively.

"Hi," Zaharos, Randall and Colby droned. Novarlo, however, screamed with terror.

"GET AWAY!" he shouted. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET..."

"Stop screaming, for fuck's sake!" Demetri barked. "Stupid vampire geek."

"Well, that's offensive," Estelle pouted. "Seeing as how I like vampires, as well."

"You're an exception, of course," Demetri quickly added. "And sorry about the bucket. It was meant for anyone but Lucy and you."

"Thank you," Estelle smiled. "And I accept your apology. And, Novarlo, if anyone gives you trouble, just know that I'm here."

"Zat is NOT reassuring!" Novarlo yelled at her. "Nozing zese people do could compare to vhat you are capable of!"

"Ooh, Novarlo!" Demetri whistled suggestively. "Do you know first-hand what she's CAPABLE of?"

"Now, now, boys," Estelle wagged her finger. "We don't talk like that when the lady you speak of is in the room."

Leaning over to Novarlo, Estelle whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Novarlo's eyes went wide and blank as Estelle went over to the girls' side.

"I am doomed," Novarlo moaned.

* * *

**Confessional **

Demetri: "Did Novarlo actually get it on with that hot-as-hell...? ...No way! Just...it can't be!"

Randall: "I could sense something with Estelle. Maybe she's more than just a sweet flirt. Maybe she's really doing this all for strategy, kind of like Olivia was trying to do and failed...it was obvious. Anyway, I think I'll have a little chat with Estelle in the morning. For now, I'll let everyone sleep without a potential target on their heads from yours truly."

**End Confessional **

* * *

Bel and Katherine had crossed the waterfall, climbed down the cliff, went over to climb the mini cliff, and went back up and down the hill. Then, they turned right from their point to reach the same cliff ledge.

"Good," the familiar, sinister voice whispered in the air.

"Show yourself," Bel ordered. "It's dark as hell. I need to know where you are."

"I choose if you see me or not," the boy corrected Bel. "But alright."

A slightly darker shadow than the normal shadows of the trees appeared in front of Bel and Katherine. "Katherine, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm glad you could make it."

"Is all this scary stuff really necessary?" Katherine asked him. "The dark, the seemingly disembodied voice, and the rest."

"I assure you, you don't need to be afraid," the mysterious boy said. "So you know about the alliance rules?"

"Yes," Katherine nodded. "I'll do anything, as long as I stay safe."

"Excellent to hear," the boy cackled deviously.

It was then that they heard a female voice coming closer.

"Bel! Katherine!" Xandra shouted. "It's not safe out here! I risked myself just to look for you, by the way!"

"You didn't make sure no one followed you?!" the boy growled ferociously, disappearing into the trees.

"Quick! Hide!" Bel whispered quickly to Katherine. The two of them took refuge behind a wide tree just as Xandra came into the small clearing next to the ledge.

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Xandra whimpered. "But I must continue! For the good of the team, I have to find them! Brendon can deal with them...oh, but what if he gets mad at me for leaving, too? This is just my luck."

Bel noticed the silhouette of the mysterious boy approach Xandra from behind.

Xandra kept walking forward, unaware that she was a foot from a horrible drop. "Bel! Katherine! Are you here! Please call back if you are!"

The boy struck, shoving Xandra over the cliff. Her ear-piercing screams silenced as a thud ringed through the valley.

Bel and Katherine's jaws fell open.

* * *

**Confessional **

?: "I don't play a child's game. I am here to win."

Bel: (jaw still open)

Katherine: "I'm more frightened than ever..."

**End Confessional **

* * *

"How's the girl?" Chris asked Henry as soon as he arrived in the Ghastly Green.

"A team's been dispatched to get her," Henry answered.

"Who did this?" Chris grit his teeth.

"I don't know," Henry admitted. "But she's in _critical condition_!" he yelled hysterically. "Will she stay in the game? Will we get sued?"

"We can't!" Chris exhaled sharply. "That was the most dramatic thing to happen all day!" he said. "We can't get sued for making good television! Think of the ratings, people! THE RATINGS!"

"We have to find who did this," Henry informed Chris firmly. "Maybe it was one of the interns?"

Chris couldn't answer. He cleared his throat as he looked into Henry's camera. "Well, that certainly made your jaws drop, didn't it?" he told the viewers. "We'll tell Approaching Apocalypse about their situation tomorrow. In the meantime, questions remain. Who did this to Xandra? What is going on between Novarlo and Estelle? Will Brendon successfully control his team? And will Jennifer ever stop being such a freak?"

Henry turned the camera around. "Find out next time on Total! Drama! Crisis!"

Chris scoffed. "And you said it was getting old."

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "When _you _say it."

* * *

**Approaching Apocalypse:**

Katherine – The Bumbling Businesswoman  
Miranda – The Traumatized, Recovering Depressed Girl  
Bailey – The Fierce Blind Gymnast  
Spencer – The Reclusive Psychoanalyst  
Tarren – The Aggressive, Adventurous Daredevil  
Ray – The Friendly Rational Guy  
Nick – The Brooding Outcast  
Brendon – The Strict, Ruthless Commander  
Bel – The False Facade  
Mirvan – The Dedicated Strategist Hunter  
?

**Venomous Snakes:**

Lex – The Klutzy Paranormal Expert  
Demetri – The Cruel, Immature Prankster  
Jennifer – The Wacky, Dangerous Girl  
Novarlo – The Enthusiastic Vampire  
Olivia – The Grouchy Girl  
Zaharos – The Calm, Spiritual Boy  
Scylia – The Devious Tech Expert  
Estelle – The Sweet, Innocent Girl?  
Randall – The Scheming Mad Biologist  
Lucy – The Little Brat  
Colby – The Pretentious Idiot  
Lilith – The Attention-Seeking Leader-Type

**Eliminations:**

1) Xandra

* * *

**Author's Note: **There's more words than the first chapter... 0_0 How? How?! I terrify myself. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed the first day of Total Drama Crisis (sorry that it took so long to finish time-wise and chapter-wise...3 chapters, what the hell?!). Xandra HAS been eliminated from the game. It's just through unconventional means, so technically, she is the first person eliminated from Total Drama Crisis. I didn't particularly know how to get rid of Xandra with a normal elimination, and then I thought about the '?' guy and what he could do, so I figured it would be a perfect opportunity to show his true colors (if threatening to kill Bel wasn't enough. XD :/). I couldn't really have done much with her if she stayed anyway, so now we say goodbye to Xandra (also, it's kind of ironic how she tried to avoid danger the entire day, and ended up getting eliminated by being hurt after ignoring her usual care for caution).

I'm setting up a poll on my profile for you to choose who YOU predict will be eliminated during the first actual elimination, taking place in the next chapter (unless I somehow terrify myself again and make it more than one chapter).

Until next time. :)


End file.
